Dos Caras
by itsonlyweark
Summary: Fem!Sanji: Sanjiko es una joven de diecisiete años de edad, alumna, agradable y adorable. Más solo es una pequeña parte de su verdadera fachada, porque esta rubia posee dos vidas completamente diferentes que nadie -Ni su familia- sabe. Todo se sale de sus manos al momento en el que cierto chico nuevo, punk, rebelde y un marimo de tercera lo descubre y piensa sacar provecho de esto.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE.**

Se miró ante el espejo del improvisado camerino que compartía junto con una gran cantidad de chicas que paseaban de lado a otro canturreando y hablando sobre ropa, comida, lencería y dinero.

Sonrió al dejar el peine sobre la mesilla y observo como había dejado su peinado; largo hasta la espalda y caía en hondas, un copete ocultaba sus cejas pero dejaba a la vista sus ojos azules claros.

Estiro la mano hasta el pintalabios el cual rodo y dejo aparecer un detonante color rojo brillante, lo paso sobre sus labios mientras observaba como el color natural de su boca cambiaba a aquel tono atrevido y morboso, para luego apretarlos y sonreír ante la imagen que le daba. Lo dejo en su lugar y retoco el maquillaje que llevaba. Cacheteo sus mejillas entonándolos y se levantó para apreciar ahora su cuerpo.

Las bragas negras que llevaba revelaban y resaltaban su piel un tanto bronceada, dejando a relucir sus gruesas y trabajadas piernas con aquellas medias transparentes del mismo tono. El encaje superior del mismo color solo que llevaba un velo transparente para que mostrara su vientre plano caía hasta sus caderas. Un moño rojo estaba en el centro de aquel brasear que se diferenciaba junto con los zapatos de tacón alto que de igual manera eran de rojo pasión.

Tomo el perfume y lo paso sobre su nuca, luego por sus piernas y por ultimo sobre la cabellera. Una fuerte nalgada le hizo respingar para observar a través del espejo de quien se trataba, más la figura por lo visto corría entre los percheros de ropa y bufandas plumadas como alma que lleva al diablo. Abrió los ojos sin importancia alguna y se dio una última vista al espejo y camino hasta un corredizo en donde se topó con uno de los gorilas que custodiaban.

-Hola –Le sonrió a lo que el hombre enorme y de cabellera azul con tatuajes en sus antebrazos en forma de estrellas, bajó sus lentes oscuros y guiño un ojo para dejarla pasar. Pícaramente le guiño de regreso ahora pasando a su lado y moviendo las caderas escuchando ahora la introducción de la canción.

Conocía la rutina y el show a mostrar. Buttons un éxito sensual de The Pussycat Dolls, a veces se reía con solo pensar en pussy y cat separados, vagina y gatos. Pestaño y se centró en el escenario tras una cortina oscura. Al momento diviso a sus costados como otras chicas se le unían y comenzaban a mover las caderas; se les unió al momento en el que la cortina cayó y las luces iluminaron sus cuerpos.

Eran cinco en total; caminaron directamente hasta quedar frente a los espectadores que comenzaban a gruñir, gritar y clamar la atención de cada una. Ella movió las caderas con sensualidad mientras comenzaba a bajar con sensualidad hasta el suelo para luego subir con rapidez enseñando su trasero a los espectadores. Todas se agacharon quedando de lado subiendo con lentitud para luego palmear el trasero de la que se encontraba frente y para luego repetir lo mismo al otro lado. Ella que estaba en una de las esquinas camino provocadoramente hasta una de las barras de metal, allí ocho hombres al verla bailar alrededor mostrándoles su cuerpo comenzaron a chiflar.

-¡Nena a qué horas sales!

-¡Sexy!

-¡Rubita!

Nuevamente sonrió; amaba cuando los hombres aclamaban por su belleza. Allí la música se detuvo y todo quedo en penumbras. Crazy in love de Beyonce comenzó. Las luces brillaron en un tono rosa y amarillo. Solo tres quedaban, y ella era una de esas. Camino de vuelta al centro con las otras dos donde se retiraron la tela transparente, los hombres rugieron. Bailaron animadamente mientras reían meneando sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar.

Una pelirroja que distinguió la hizo reaccionar, era el momento final. Las tres se pusieron en línea recta moviendo las piernas y señalando a los espectadores. La pelirroja vestida de diabla les entrego tres bastones los cuales agitaron y a la vez esta con un látigo apartaba sus partes superiores dejándolas al aire libre, nuevamente las voces se alzaron pero los cabellos largos cubrían sus pezones. Aullaron y así lanzaron el confeti sobre sus rostros para nuevamente quedar a oscuras.

Comenzó a reír, se había divertido y veía como los billetes eran lanzados al escenario donde no dudo en agacharse y recoger una buena cantidad como sus otras compañeras. Luego le repartirían a las otras dos.

Mientras que el telón se cerraba camino tras las otras dos que parloteaban por un gran espectáculo, el gorila de cabellera azul las recibió con aplausos y halagos a sus personas.

-Eso estuvo SUUUUPEEEEER sexy, señoritas –Las tres rieron y se adentraron a los camerinos gritando. Ella se apartó y camino hasta su lugar dejando caer los billetes y algo que parecía ¿Un chupetín? Bueno, podría que algún dentista estuviera allí y había lanzado un dulce.

-¡Bebe! –Nuevamente atacaron su trasero, solo que esta vez fue su gran amiga. Una chica que usaba un peluquín negro hasta los hombros, tenía la piel más bronceada que la suya y por ahora vestía un tanga blanco con encaje y sobre su pecho pedazos de cinta negra que cubría solamente los pezones.

-Bebe –Saludo mientras buscaba algo que ponerse encima.

-¡Esta noche hay más gente que nunca! –Chillo la otra sentándose sobre un taburete y mirándola con fijeza -¿Has terminado tu turno?

-Sí, ¿Y tú? –Pregunto mientras se ponía una blusa suelta color purpura.

-Tristemente sí.

-¿Tristemente?

-Quería más dinero –Rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

-Te estaba esperando, para invitarte a tomar un cappuccino –Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír y se miraba al espejo para comenzar a soltar unos pequeños ganchos de su cabeza. Regruño, quería a su amiga pero... simplemente la consideraba una enemiga más. Sonrió por su pensamiento y atino a asentir.

-Cámbiate en tu lugar, nos veremos en la puerta –La otra hizo un puchero y volvió a reírse para luego irse sin más. Suspiro, no, era no era la persona que le había dado una nalgada.

-¿Qué compraras con el dinero? –Se estremeció y miro a su lado al ver al administrador del lugar. Trago saliva y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rojo vivo.

-Señor Doflamingo –El hombre de cabellera rubia, alto, bronceado y que llevaba ropa suelta que revelaba su bien trabajado cuerpo sonrió sentándose frente a ella inspeccionándola.

-Te fue bien, brillaste en el escenario –Dejo escapar un suspiro; ese hombre guapo –Sin importar que tuviera quince años mayor a ella– era irresistible y un halago de él hacía que cualquiera cayera a sus pies.

-Gracias señor… Oh, ah… pensaba comprarme… un mandil.

-¿Un mandil? –Vio como el hombre se retiraba los lentes de su rostro dejando ver aquel color azul con violeta llamativo en su rostro; le seco la garganta y broto de nuevo un suspiro pequeño.

-¡Ah! –Se apeno –Si… con un panda… -Se sonrojo y se estampo la mano contra la frente imaginariamente, ¡Podía haber dicho algo más sexy que algo tan infantil y fuera de lugar!

-Que linda –Lo miro sorprendida; el rubio río y volvió a ponerse sus lente para luego levantarse y acariciar su mejilla –Espero verte mañana, será tu primera vez ¿Eh? –Aquello sonó en doble sentido y grito –Llamando la atención de la gente– como la colegiala babosa que era. Sintió su rostro en llamas.

-¡No digas eso de esa manera! –Protesto y él solo se carcajeo.

-Hasta mañana, Sanjiko.

-Hasta mañana… señor.

**DÍA.**

El despertador sonó haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara a su lado derecho donde se encontraba aquel aparato. Eran las seis de la mañana, hora de arreglarse para el instituto. Suspiro mientras se estiraba aun allí y debatiéndose entre seguir durmiendo o levantarse y apreciar el instituto lleno de chicos lindos.

Los chicos.

Saltó fuera de las cobijas y se giró ante el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Amaba aquel color tapiz azul, blanco y morado claro en líneas gruesas y delgadas que adornaban y más aquellos peces que bailaban en un que otro rincón recordándole aquella historia que tanto amaba escuchar. El All Blue.

Se miró y solo restregó sus ojos para caminar en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla pudo escuchar los sonidos de algo preparándose en la cocina y como algún que otro utensilio era utilizado. Sonrió y camino en dirección al baño que estaba al fondo.

Una vez allí dejo su pijama color rosa sobre la tapa del baño doblada, entro a la ducha y dejo caer el agua sobre su piel. Tembló ante el toque frío pero con rapidez se fue acostumbrando. Enjuago su cabello y su cuerpo con jabones líquidos que olían a vainilla y fresa. Amaba la hora del baño sin importar que.

Tomo la toalla y se envolvió en ella para luego salir –Llevando la pijama en sus manos– en dirección a su habitación.

-Ya está el desayuno –La voz pesada y gruesa de su abuelo la alertó y corrió hasta su cuarto.

-Bajó en un momento –Avisó cerrando la puerta y puso el seguro. No es que temiera, solo que necesitaba su privacidad y aunque su abuelo entendiera eso; a veces la abría a las malas recordándole el tiempo que le quedaba para tomar el autobús.

Comenzó a secarse y dejando la toalla sobre el suelo busco en un cajón su ropa interior. Tomo unas bragas blancas con figurillas de frutas en miniatura y un blanco que había comprado la semana pasada. Una vez puestos camino hasta su espejo mirándose y detallando que no estuviese subiendo de peso o algo por lo parecido. Arrugo la cara, sus piernas estaban más gruesas… le bajaría a los carbohidratos.

Camino hasta su closet y de allí saco su uniforme (N/A: images/18232687/tumblr_lv50qlugwX1r72mr1o1_500_ ) y de allí mismo un par de medias color negro que llegaban sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a ponerse parte por parte apurando el paso, pues sí sabía a lo que realmente se demoraba era cuando se arreglaba el peinado. Una vez termino con su uniforme se acercó hasta su tocador donde se sentó y miro al espejo su rostro.

Tomo un poco de polvo para pasarlo sobre la piel y un pintalabios de color rosa suave que solo hacía que sus labios brillaran, uso el rímel transparente, solo para que sus pestañas se vieran más pobladas de lo que eran. Apretó sus mejillas y el color rosa la centello con ternura.

Paso su peinilla sobre su cabello corto que llegaba hasta los hombros y los peino varias veces acomodando su flequillo sobre su ojo izquierdo y poso un pasador color azul claro sobre este dejando un poco al descubierto aquel color azul que tanto la caracterizaba. Miro por inercia esa ceja, no es que las odiara pero… ¡¿Por qué tenían que iniciar en línea y terminar en un remolino?! Cosas de la vida serían… (N/A: He decidido hacer que este personaje posea las cejas de las misma forma, porque… sí).

Tomo un poco de perfume pasándola por su nuca, sus piernas y por ultimo su cabeza. Sonrió y de un salto se levantó para agarrar su mochila y dispuesta a bajar a la primera planta.

-¡BERENJENA, LA HORA! –Saltó asustada y una vez salió de su cuarto gruño.

-¡Ya te escuche viejo de mierda! -¿Quién diría que una linda chica tendría una boca tan sucia? –Ya le he dicho que no me llame berenjena, ¡Ya tengo diecisiete años! Joder… pero que hombre… -Gruño mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la cocina dispuesta a comer su desayuno. Allí estaba su abuelo, un hombre enorme –No tanto de estatura, si no muscularmente– con una barba que llevaba su tiempo creciendo y trenzada –Que ella misma hacía– y una pata de palo que resonaba al caminar. Vestía de chef y su sombrero arrastraba contra el techo -¿Te iras a trabajar? –Pregunto una vez mordiendo un poco de tostada.

-Sí berenjena, así que deje el dinero sobre la mesa de la sala y si no puedo, tendrás que venir caminando hasta casa –Suspiro molesta, pero asintió –Bueno, que tengas un lindo día –Vio como se le acercaba y depositaba un beso sobre su coronilla.

-Adiós viejo –Le sonrió a lo que el otro solo bufó ante el "viejo". Le vio salir de la cocina y a la vez como la puerta se cerraba dejándola en el profundo silencio de su hogar. El reloj sonaba solamente acompañado con la comida que masticaba, con rapidez comió y salió disparada al segundo piso para asesorarse de que el mayor ya no estuviera cerca de casa.

Miro por la ventana y como predijo, ya no estaba. Salto de alegría y caminó a la habitación de este entrando con lentitud como sí aun hubiera alguien alrededor. Paso de puntillas hasta el enorme closet que tenía y lo abrió encontrándose con una gran cantidad de chamarras, suéteres y su ropa que poco usaba –Gracias a que siempre utilizaba el traje de chef–

Comenzó su búsqueda entre los bolsillos y al cuarto dio con lo que quería. Lo saco y miro mismísimo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, reviso la marca, "Gold Seal" y no la conocía. Levanto los hombros y la guardo en el bolsillo de la falda. Cerró el closet y salió de allí sin dejar huellas.

Conocía a su abuelo; siendo él un chef principal estaba encargado de que ninguno de sus trabajadores fumasen o bebiesen en "El Baratie" o cuando se encontrasen cocinando. Los decomisaba y no los entregaba como castigo y ella… bueno, aprovechaba de aquellos asnos.

Fue hasta su habitación ahora poniéndose los zapatos negros y sin más bajo las escaleras, tomando la mochila y dispuesta a salir a tomar el autobús. Lavaría los platos cuando llegara a casa y a la ves prepararía algo para que comiera su viejo. Cerró la puerta y asegurándose de tener las llaves en el morral –Algo que nunca olvidaba– salió en dirección al paradero.

El sol brillaba en el cielo y la brisa se notaba tenue. Podría ser un día perfecto. Una sonrisa pícara apareció sobre su rostro, podría verse con su novio pero recordó que no, él estaría trabajando de seguro.

Escucho una bocina y giró el rostro observando como un auto a toda velocidad estaba acercándose. Trago saliva y apresuro el paso, no sin dejar de apartar la visión, podría ser cualquier cosa. Más cuando diviso a cierta persona que conocía, quedo perpleja.

-¡Sanjiko! –Escucho su nombre y el auto paso por su lado levantando su falda por los aires haciendo que gritara. Antes de vociferar ciertas cosas notó un color verdoso y extraño que estaba al lado de su conocido amigo.

Algo recorrió su cuerpo asustándola.

Tal vez no iba a ser un día tan bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

**DÍA.**

Miro por la ventana del autobús en silencio profundo; su amiga Vivi por lo visto también se encontraba en profunda mudez, intuitivamente suponía que estaba pensando en algo. No lo preguntaría, sabía que últimamente su familia estaba teniendo problemas y es que siendo una de las más adineradas de toda aquella ciudad, no todo estaba pintado de color rosa aunque quisiera.

-Sanjiko –Pestaño y giró su rostro para mirar a la chica de cabello azul largo con ojos purpura.

-Dime Vivi –Contesto.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué deseas saber? –Inquirió un poco intrigada. Vio como la de cabellos azulados tomaba un color carmín sobre sus mejillas y miraba a todas las direcciones como si alguien estuviera poniendo atención a su conversación -¿Vivi? –Se estaba impacientando.

-Verás… -La joven se acercó hasta quedar cerca al oído de la rubia; algo que la hizo estremecer y fruncir el ceño _"¡Solo dejaba esos gestos para cuando se trataban de chicos, no chicas!... Bueno, la dejaría solo porque era su amiga"_-Quería saber que se siente –Fue como un murmuro demasiado entrecortado; arqueo la ceja y la miro confusa.

La otra solo enrojeció más e hizo una seña con la mano de que hablarían de aquello más tarde. Atinó a asentir.

La llegada al instituto duro solo unos veinte minutos más; mientras la gente comenzaba a bajar como ganado y llevarse a más de uno por delante, ella y su amiga esperaban pacientemente. Varias veces habían alcanzado a ser manoseadas "sin querer" por parte de alguno u otro chico con el que tropezaban. A Ella no le molestaba, a Vivi sí.

¡Los chicos eran guapos y atrevidos, como no aprovechar para coquetear! Valga que tenga una amiga un poco más reservada, debía de pretender ser un tanto así.

Una vez tuvieron el camino libre se bajaron agradeciendo a la Señora Kokoro, que además de ser una veterana mujer que anteriormente manejaba un monorriel o trenes, bebía como un cosaco –En todo momento, e incluso manejando– y no se había estrellado ni una sola vez. Sus respetos a la vieja ebria con cabello mal arreglado. Sanjiko sonrió al notar como la gran cantidad de estudiantes masculinos conversaban cerca del paradero, otros llegaban en bicicletas y otros en sus autos propios.

Era un instituto privado, y gracias a su abuelo y un poco de sus ganancias lograba mantenerse allí, sabiendo que al momento de graduarse podría asistir a una buena universidad y especializarse como chef e incluso viajar a Francia a vivir su sueño con los mejores.

_Oh sí, los franceses debían de ser incluso los más guapos. Más guapos que los propios japoneses._

-Sanjiko –Una mano sacudiendo su hombro llamo su atención –Estas babeando –Rápidamente se limpió con la muñeca y se sonrojo, esperanzada de que ningún chico la hubiese visto de esa manera.

-Vamos… -Dijo aun avergonzada, comenzando a dar marcha a los escalones de entrada, en dirección a las grandes puertas.

Vivi solo suspiro y siguió a la rubia a su lado; ambas compartían la misma clase y cuando aquella chica se le presento como su ahora amiga –Porque era tímida y no había socializado del todo con sus compañeros–, notó rápidamente que ella tenía un gusto sin igual hacía el sexo opuesto. La primera vez cuando le presento a sus amigos, prácticamente solo eran hombres, sí, solo hombres. Se presentó formalmente e incluso intercambiaron números, Sanjiko actuaba de manera simpática y agradable; pero cuando esos chicos se habían retirado para jugar en el patio una simple frase la dejo K.O.

_"__Ellos son míos, así que no pienses en quitármelos" _

Se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, pero un punto positivo fue al decirle que ya tenía pareja. Algo que relajo a la rubia y a la vez, la unió mucho más a su persona. Pero algo aun así no encajaba, ella coqueteaba, era amable y agradable con todos los chicos y con ella, pero con las demás… era otra cosa, daba miedo, pocas veces lograba trabajar en equipo con otras. Para colmo tenía novio y no paraba de revoletear para llamar la atención de los muchachos.

La quería y apreciaba el que la escuchase o que no fuese entrometida en sus asuntos personales; pero a veces no comprendía a aquella mujer.

-Vivi –Levantó la mirada para verla.

-¿Sí?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero, hay un chico nuevo –Parpadeo estupefacta, hasta ahora se fijaba que ya estaban en su salón de clases el cual estaba en la primera planta, o sea, no debían de caminar demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Vio como la oji azul apuntaba con su dedo meñique al frente y siguió la dirección mirando un escritorio que era compartido por dos alumnos. Allí estaba la mochila de uno de sus amigos y al lado… un morral -¿No crees que talvez Ussop haya cambiado de mochila? ¿Cómo puedes saber si es chico? Puede ser una niña.

-Lo dudo, Ussop adora la cosa esa, que Kaya hizo para él –Ahí estaba esa inferioridad que la dominaba –Y Luffy no sería capaz de tener a una chica al lado sin que lo golpeara, para eso estoy _yo_, para protegerlo y mimarlo. Además le castraría si se trata de una mujer.

-No seas tan cruel –Intento reprenderla, pero ella solo levanto los hombros y caminaron a su lugar que era justamente un puesto frente a ese.

-No soy cruel –Dijo Sanjiko colocando su mochila sobre el escritorio y se posaba al lado de la ventana –Solo soy sincera –Sonrió, algo que Vivi no compartía como sonrisa, era algo más malvada. Se sentó a su lado y solo se dispuso a negar mientras reía -¡Oh!

-¿Sucede algo? –La miro ante aquella exclamación.

-Olvide que debo de encargarme de alguien, pero es extraño que no esté por aquí.

-¿Alguien? –Con la mirada le enseño el escritorio antes mencionado y entonces comenzó a reírse -¿Qué ha hecho Luffy ahora?

-Hacer elevar mi falda –Sentencio un tanto sonrojada y con una sonrisa picarona.

-Aun no me imagino que no hayas violado a Luffy… -Murmuro por lo bajo, viendo como ahora la otra se retorcía mientras decía cosas extrañas.

El aula en pocos minutos ya estaba completa a excepción de dos personitas que comenzaba a preocupar a la rubia; una parte era porque ahí estaba la mochila de uno y el otro aún no estaba por ahí contando mentiras estúpidas a la gente. Chisto una vez vio como una maestra entraba al lugar haciendo que todos guardasen silencio perpetuo. La gente con agilidad tomo sus lugares y la mujer solo sonrió ante tal sumisión por parte de sus estudiantes.

-Buenos días –Saludo dejando las cosas sobre la mesilla y peinaba su cabello rosa largo. Vestía un traje color rosa, la chaqueta ajustada y la falda pegada a sus caderas con sensualidad –Comenzaremos llamando a lista, ¿Entendido? –Más de uno regalo un suspiro y es que contaban con una preciosa mujer dominante y guapa frente a sus jóvenes y hormonales ojos.

La oji azul solo gruño por lo bajo; esa era otra enemiga más en su lista. Espero el turno en que fue llamada solo para levantar la mano y no dedicarle mirada alguna a su maestra; eran treinta estudiantes en total en aquella aula.

-¿Monkey D Luffy?

Nada. Se crispo enojada, ¿Dónde estaría ese cabeza de mono?

Nuevamente fue llamando a los demás hasta llegar a Ussop, otro ausente. Resoplo, a veces las clases le aburrían. Prefería ver con el maestro Crocodile, con Shanks…

-¿Roronoa?

Parpadeo ahora mirando al frente a la pelirrosa, ese nombre no lo conocía, ¿Sería el nuevo?

-¿No está Roronoa? –Volvió a llamar, más los demás solo miraban expectantes a los lados -¿Falta su primer día a clase? A Hina no le gusta eso –Cerró la carpeta y saco un libro más gordo que el propio Algebra de Baldor –Ahora, a la página 119. Comenzaremos la clase de contabilidad.

Varios suspiros por parte de todos.

**NOCHE.**

Estaba inquieta, no podía creerlo, no quería verlo allí. Y estaba claro que la había descubierto, ¿Cómo no si la había pedido? Tomo aire con fuerza e intento por todos los medios controlarse. Retoco el maquillaje y ajusto la peluca dorada larga; mierda, no estaba preparada.

Rebusco en el bolso un cigarrillo; allí mismo encontró la cajetilla de "Gold Seal" y no dudo en encender uno de los cinco que habían allí y fumarlo como si se tratase de una hoguera encendida.

La había visto bailar el número de DIVA, y aunque hubiera usado el antifaz dorado se habían visto directamente a los ojos. Cuando intentó escapar para bailar a otro lado sintió su mirada aun en su cuerpo, ¡No la había dejado!... era la primera vez que la mirada de un hombre la ponía nerviosa y alterada; ¿Por qué debía de ser él?

-¿Nena? –Pegó un brinco casi quemándose con lo que había consumido el fuego en su cigarro. Lo tiro al suelo aplastándolo y notando un sabor picoso y molestó, miró al lado. El gorila la miraba preocupado -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… solo necesito… otro cigarro… -Intento buscar otro pero la mano enorme del peli azul la detuvo en seco.

-Te dejaría nena pero el cliente está impaciente por verte, lleva diez minutos allí esperando por ti y ha pagado una sola hora –Tomo aire y acomodo el traje de marinera que llevaba junto con las ligueras blancas. Todo blanco, joder.

-Está bien… dile que… estaré allí en diez segundos –Volvió a mirarse en el espejo nuevamente pintando sus labios de rojo.

-Ok –Le vio cómo se disponía a irse pero algo le detuvo para volver a verla -¿Segura que estas súper bien? –Río por lo bajo –Sí deseas puedo mandar a la gata por ti, de seguro no le molestara –_"Es claro que se molestara"_.

-No, estoy súper bien Franky –Le regalo una sonrisa falsa pero sincera (N/A: Valga la contradicción) –Iré para halla –Sin más paso a su lado aun con las manos frías.

-¡Vivan las primeras veces! –Escucho aquel tipo de soporte, haciéndola sonreír y temblar a la vez.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo.

**DÍA.**

-Espérame Sanjiko –Escucho el pedido de su amiga más no se detuvo, estaba preocupada hasta los huesos -¡Hey! –Se detuvo en seco y se giró casi chocando cara a cara con ella.

-¡Estoy desesperada! –Dejo fluir su frustración, recordando rápidamente con quien trataba así que se tranquilizó y la miro con disculpa –Perdón, es que no aparecieron en las primeras dos clases…

-No tranquila te entiendo; pero… acabo de encontrarme a Kaya en las escaleras.

-Ah… no me importa –Se dio la vuelta, pero nuevamente fue girada a la mirada purpura de su amiga -¿Sí? –Se estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Dijo que ellos habían estado todo el tiempo en la azotea –Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos; algo hizo click en la cabeza de la oji azul impulsándola a regresar. Vivi la siguió por detrás exhausta -¿Podrías esperar hasta la salida?

-No, necesito confirmar eso –Hizo un puchero molesto mientras acomodaba su cabello que de seguro parecía ahora una pajarera amarilla.

Llegaron hasta dicha escalera donde comenzó a subir a velocidad sin importar si alguien le mirase las bragas –Siempre se tapaba con las manos o el morral–, observo al final la puerta que daba al exterior y no dudo en patearla con rudeza haciendo que un eco resonara en toda la planta. Vivi la miro con los ojos abiertos y decidió no pasar de allí, prefería esperarla aun adentro.

La rubia pisoteo el suelo con rudeza y miro a los lados encontrando a su objetivo que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Camino con rapidez y apretó los puños preparada para dar el primer golpe.

-¡Sanjiko! –El pelinegro sonreía animadamente, pero nada duro al sentir como una patada potente caía sobre su cabeza y lo dejaba contra el suelo.

-¡Tú maldito! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?! –La oji azul se agacho y comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo inerte del azabache quien poseía una leve cicatriz bajo su ojo y llevaba tras su espalda un sombrero de paja que amarraba en la nuca para no perderlo -¡Insensible! –Gritó o más bien chillo.

-Creo que tú eres la insensible, creo que aún no ha muerto. A menos que no esté respirando.

-¡No digas esas cosas Rob! ¡Asustas! –Sanjiko se detuvo y dejo caer el cuerpo del joven, levantando la mirada para ver a sus otros preciados príncipes de un grado mayor a ellos.

-¡Rob! ¡Namizou! –Se lanzó sobre ellos comenzando a restregarse como si se tratase de un perro; primero en el pecho del moreno que poseía el cabello hasta la nuca y un copete que ocultaba su frente y ojos azules oscuros, frío, calculador y maduro, un príncipe serio e irresistible; y después sobre el pecho de un pelirrojo que tenía pecas sobre su nuca, de ojos cafés y piel bronceada pero clara, a causa del sol, animado, persuasivo y popular que lo hacía un príncipe caprichoso -¡Aquí está su princesa! –Cantó aun sobre el pelirrojo que no hacía más que observarle con los ojos entrecerrados y el moreno que no dejaba de sonreír ante aquel cambio de personalidad.

-Estás muy animada, Sanjiko –Dijo el moreno intentando mover al pobre menor que aún seguía en el suelo.

-¿Cómo no? Aquí están mis bellos príncipes –Volvió a decir melosa abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo que intentaba alejarle de su persona.

-Sanjiko, porfavor… suéltame –Estaba quedándose sin aire. La rubia hizo caso, más no se separó de ellos y sentando en medio de los dos, los agarro del brazo –Creo que no entendiste el suéltame ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué me golpeaste así? –Lloriqueó el otro con una venita enojada sobre su frente.

-¡Por idiota!

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡Tú eres la idiota!

-¡Grosero! ¡Además es por lo de esta mañana! –Lo señalo soltando a Rob.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah!... ¿Qué?

-Serás…

-¿Es por no recogerte? Lo siento, pero yo aún no tengo permiso para conducir.

-¡Idiota! –Mejor que no lo recordase entonces.

-Además mi nuevo amigo hizo que llegáramos temprano –Comenzó a reír –Pero luego nos perdimos mientras dábamos vueltas por el instituto. Él decía por ahí y yo por aquí y por terminar siguiéndolo terminamos en el lado de primaria –Aumento las carcajadas. La rubia solo resoplo e intento no patearlo nuevamente, el pelirrojo solo controlo las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza y el moreno por su parte seguía sonriendo sin justificarlo -¿Dónde está Vivi?

-Ahora que lo dices… No sé.

-Iré a saludarla y aprovechare a ir a cobrar algo, ¿Vienes conmigo Rob? –Dijo Namizou logrando soltarse del agarre de Sanjiko quien solo hizo un puchero, dejando ir a ambos mayores. Una vez los perdió de vista, miro recelosa a su compañero, amigo y futura presa.

-Oh, Luffy~ -El nombrado solo la miro y al descubrir sus intenciones, abrió sus brazos sonriéndole abiertamente. No dudo en tirársele encima y apretarlo contra su pecho -¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Ya lo dijiste –Río mirándola frente a frente –Además, fue divertido. Cuando conozcas a Zoro te caerá muy bien.

-¿Oh? ¿Zoro? Mmmh –Cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho del azabache –Cuéntame como es.

-Bueno, es alto, muy fuerte, sí que sí. Pero tiene un problema de orientación muy grande –Se burló a lo que ella rechisto.

-Dime algo más concreto.

-¿Cómo qué? –Cuestiono alzando una ceja y mirándola sin entender.

-Ya sabes, su físico, sus ojos… -Se detuvo al ver como él solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo –Olvídalo, mejor vamos por los demás… -Se levantó ayudándolo y ambos se dispusieron a caminar a la puerta –Luffy~

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo podre?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quitarte la virginidad –El nombrado paro en seco y la miro sonrojado.

-¡No digas eso como si nada! –La oji azul comenzó a reír a lo que el chico coloco el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza ocultando su rostro –A…Además… Tengo mejores preocupaciones.

-Te recuerdo que en secundaria ser el rey de los piratas no es un ofició –Se colgó tras su espalda regalándole una sonrisa tierna a lo que el asintió derrotado.

-A veces prefiero volver a ser un niño.

-Tonto –Beso su mejilla y continuaron su camino a las escaleras. Allí ella se detuvo al notar aquel color que había llamado su atención, estaba justo frente a sus narices solo que este comenzaba a subir los escalones deteniéndose también ahí para mirarles.

-¡Zoro! -¿Ese era Zoro? El nombrado solo levanto una mano en saludo mientras que Luffy bajaba a saludarlo con empujones y preguntas. Ella en cambio le quedo mirando, su piel tostada, su cuerpo que por lo visto era entrenado con fuerza –Pues era musculoso–, alto y tenía tres pendientes llamativos de acerco en una de sus orejas. Trago saliva y se le puso los pelos de punta.

Era su tipo, parecía un chico malo.

-Ella es una amiga –Reacciono de inmediato al nombramiento del pelinegro; así que acercándose como siempre hacía al conocer algún chico, coqueta y sensual llego hasta quedar justo frente a él que rebasaba su estatura por unos buenos centímetros; sonrió.

-Mucho gusto.

-Que ceja tan rara.

.

.

.

Ella se quedó pasmada en su lugar. Luffy ante aquello no dudo en retroceder hasta la pared más cercana. Namizou quien apenas doblaba a la esquina junto con Rob y Vivi se detuvieron al escuchar aquello, ocultándose ahora tras la columna. El tal Roronoa Zoro observaba todo sin entender.

Ella levanto una pierna hasta su abdomen.

Él solo alzo una ceja.

Vivi y Namizou gritarón de pánico.

Ella comenzó a mandar patadas y allí supieron que ese peliverde no tendría escapatoria.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MARIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aquel grito de guerra sentencio aquel nuevo comienzo a su historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**DÍA.**

**ÉL.**

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?, hace un momento había avisado que quería ir al baño para poder saciar la necesidad de orinar, maldita fuera la idea de Luffy de beber aquel granizado congelado mientras conducía. Resopló, por un lado estaba arrepintiéndose por no haber dejado que ese chico… ¿Robert? ¿Ropilato? Algo con R, lo acompañara para que no se "perdiera" en el instituto, que vaya tamaño tenía.

Su anterior escuela o mejor dicho "instituto" –Malditos pijos–, costaba de tres pisos donde entraban perfectamente los de primaria y secundaria –Donde seguía perdiéndose pero no demoraba tanto–. Además que quedaba a una hora de está, lograba dormir en ese tiempo. Ahora no, se había pasado a una habitación en renta, ganándose a un vecino que estudiaba en el mismo sitio que gritaba y clamaba para que fueran los mejores amigos… sí, hablaba de Luffy. Obligándolo a utilizar un auto que ni suyo era –De la mujer o marimacha que cuidaba de aquel hiperactivo–, porque plácidamente, siendo un chico de recursos bajos y que se había criado en un montón de gente que era preferible tenerlos de enemigos que de amigos –Y sí, a la inversa, uno no podía confiarse de cualquiera–, manejaba una camioneta vieja, desechable, un poco oxidada y que el motor fallaba de vez en cuando. Había vivido en un ambiente fuerte, pero así mismo había crecido, volviéndose fuerte.

…

Hasta que apareció ese hombre que ahora se hacía "cargo" de él. Y sí, decía "cargo" porque aquel hombre que lo había sacado de los suburbios, lo llevo a un ambiente totalmente abrupto, era un poco calmado, los niños jugaban en las calles sin botellas, sin balones desechos, o siquiera con palos para pensar que eran piratas o militares. Todo era… diferente, y el odiaba los cambios drásticos.

Dracule Mihawk, aquel hombre con mirada de halcón y para el colmo un español con sangre azul que hablaba perfectamente el lenguaje japonés; había puesto un ojo en él, cuando le vio en aquella casa donde practicaba kendo. Anteriormente su padrastro Koshiro le había instrumentado el arte de las espadas, el uso de estas y la sabiduría de saber pulirlas, apreciarlas, tomarles cariño como si de una persona se tratase. Les vio hablar tras una abertura en la puerta, se lo iba a llevar. Para que demostrara que tan bueno podría ser y volverlo su "pupilo".

Diablos.

Ni tiempo le había dado para que se acostumbrara. Porque cuando piso aquellas tierras o mejor dicho pavimento; le aviso que viviría en un cuarto arrendado, dependería de lo que ganara y sabe quién como diablos conseguiría el dinero. Le explico que aprendería a defenderse por sí mismo, algo que tomo como un desafío y lo acepto sin rechistar. Ahora estaba lamentándose, debía de buscar trabajo lo más pronto posible, ¿Por qué demonios lo había matriculado en una escuela privada? Podía sobrevivir perfectamente en una pública.

Trabajo, y luego los entrenamientos en los días que fuera a visitarle. Debía practicar, entrenar… comprar comida, claro…

-Mierda.

-¡Zoro! –Salió de aquellos pensamientos al escuchar aquel grito que le había levantado ese mismo día. Levanto la mano en saludo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Eh? ¿Te has vuelto a perder? ¿Encontraste algo divertido que hacer? ¿Eh? -Respiro varias veces mientras era sofocado y empujado por aquel pelinegro, ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse eso? –Ella es una amiga –Levanto la mirada hasta ahora notándola. No dudo en bufar mentalmente mientras ella se le acercaba, como se imaginaba siempre a una niña de aquel estrato: Rubia, que se creía la última Coca-Cola del desierto, con la piel reluciente como si se tratase de "terciopelo" –Casi vomita con eso–, unos dientes blancos que era obvio producto de diseño de sonrisa con el dentista, ojos azules… ¿Qué carajos?

Sí ella le dijo algo, no lo escucho.

Tenía un pequeño problema, algo que era torpe y molesto.

Pensaba casi siempre en voz alta.

-Qué ceja tan rara.

.

.

.

No supo porque, pero todo paso tan rápido cuando se vio tentado a esquivar la gran cantidad de patadas que le mandaba aquella pequeña mujer. Los gritos resonaron y desde lejos vio a Luffy retroceder. Levanto los brazos como sí se tratase de un escudo y se quejó el ser golpeado en todo el musculo.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MARIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡La maldita arpía tenía potencia, y lo había llamado de esa manera!

Sonrió, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a aquella figurilla de porcelana que no debía de meterse con alguien que sabía que era realmente luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

… No contaba con un error de cálculo cuando intento estirar el brazo para detener una de esas extremidades. Pues como había dicho, aquel lugar era demasiado grande, y contaba con una gran cantidad de escaleras por igual, ¿Cuándo había retrocedido?

Su pie cayó al vació llevándose por adelantado su cuerpo. Intentando no caer –Y teniendo su brazo estirado– agarro la pierna de la chica, esperando que con la misma fuerza con la que ella le golpeaba pudiera no hacerle ir. Pero, recordó que él por obvias razones pesaba más que ella. La mujer cayó sobre él y pararon a rodar por las escaleras. Su cabeza sintió los fuertes golpes y para el colmo esa maldita se había sujetado con mucha fuerza para no ser ella la que fuera lastimada, aunque no se salvaba del todo.

Cuando por fin cayó en el suelo un peso extra hizo que se le fuera el aire de los pulmones y un leve golpe en seco de más en el suelo llamo su atención. Intento abrir los ojos para comenzar a reclamarle por su idiotez y burrada… pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver lo que tenía justo frente a su mirada.

**ELLA.**

Habían caído, aquel marimo la había agarrado y se la había llevado de rastra. Gracias al cielo logro agarrarse aunque de todos modos se había golpeado en los muslos y en los antebrazos. Por ultimo cayó en plancha justo en el suelo… o una parte de ella.

Se levantó mareada y a la vez adolorida, la frente había caído sobre todo el suelo y de seguro ahora tendría un color rojo que la marcase hasta las próximas dos horas.

-¡Sanji…! –Miro hacía la persona que le llamaba, se trataba de Namizou junto con Luffy quienes se habían quedado estupefactos en su lugar observándole desde allí arriba. Se sonrojo, la miraban tanto y por un momento creía que estaban preocupados por ella -¡Vas a matar a Zoro!

-¡Quítate! –Sintió la ira provenir al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Matarlo? ¡Él había sido el que la había llevado a la fuerza a rodar por las escaleras! Unos suspiros llamaron su atención, mirando alrededor algunas personas que la observaban con los ojos desorbitados, las chicas estaban sonrojadas y los hombres solo mantenían la boca abierta y otros intentaban no reír.

¿Qué diablos?

Sintió una pequeña briza caliente allí abajo. Bajo la mirada notando su falda en la parte delantera siendo levantada por una mano morena y allí abajo una mata de color verde… Sí se había golpeado nadie lo notaría ahora, porque estaba en llamas ante aquello.

¡Estaba sentada justo en la cabeza del marimo!

¡Y le estaba mirando las bragas!

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se alejó de un saltó acomodándose la falda y una vez de pie vio al moreno quien por un momento miro al techo y luego a su dirección. Todos seguían manteniendo el silencio, pues esperaban que dijese algo… algo.

-Aun las tienes.

-¿Ah? –No entendió.

-Las bragas de frutillas, pensé que las cambiarias cuando Luffy y yo las vimos esta mañana –Dijo socarronamente poniéndose de pie, dejando a más de uno ahora mirándola a ella sin entender. Pues aquello sonaba sospechoso –Pareces una mujer pero solo eres una niña que usa ese tipo de ropa interior. Así que no te culpes sí he dicho algo malo, soy sincero.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –Reprocho. Le vio sonreír nuevamente.

-Qué usas bragas de estampado de frutas, ¿Tienes de moños? –Pregunto lascivamente mandándole escalofríos.

Se sonrojo incluso más, caminó hasta él propinándole una fuerte cachetada, para luego irse de allí seguida de una preocupada peli azul que la llamaba para que no se pusiera de esa manera.

-¡Sanjiko!

-¡Dejame! –Estaba al borde de las lágrimas ante tal vergüenza, y vaya vergüenza. Logró llegar hasta los lavabos donde se encerró y escucho los golpes al otro lado -¡Vivi! ¡Vete!

-¡No te pongas así! ¡Él solo es un idiota e imbécil, si dices que eso nunca ocurrió nadie pensara mal! –Apretó los puños hastiada.

-¡Pero es verdad!

-¡Solo fue Luffy!

-¡No!... No –Tomo aire mirándose al espejo frente a ella. Estaba vuelta una pajarera –Él también me vio… lo dijo… -El silencio la inundo por un momento, su amiga no contestaba, lo más probable es que se hubiera ido para dejarla sola.

-Estoy contigo y sí deseas hablar, aquí estoy –Parpadeo –Sé que no somos… muy unidas Sanjiko. Pero tú me has escuchado y pocas veces he logrado hablar contigo a menos que no trate de chicos… ¡Eres guapísima! No hay chico que no caiga a por ti –Sonrió entristecida, ¿a que venían esos halagos? –Soló, es cuestión de arreglar las cosas… ya verás, todos olvidaran lo de… ese comentario.

-Aquí cualquier cosa se vuelve rumor –Alejo la pinza de su cabello y volvió a intentar acomodarlo.

-Te ayudare, no te dejare sola –Sonrió y suspiro.

-Gracias, Vivi.

-De nada.

**ÉL.**

-Te pateare el trasero.

-Hazlo –Levanto los hombros al momento en que la rubia desapareció con la otra chica. Luffy estaba justo frente a él amenazándolo con el puño.

-Ugh… no puedo hacerlo porque estamos en la escuela, ¡Tendrás que disculparte!

-Tendrá es que cortarme el pene –Dijo con molestia mirando a otro lado, notando hasta ese momento una caja de cigarros en el suelo, "Gold Seal". Se agacho para tomarla en su mano y guardarla de improvisto en su bolsillo.

-Vendrá algún maestro y no nos conviene seguir aquí –Se acercó a ellos Rob informándoles –Además aún siguen observando.

Vasto con una mirada de terror por parte de Luffy y Zoro para que les pusieran los pelos de puntas; la gente se alejó sin decir más. Los cuatro muchachos se miraron y luego al peliverde que seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Se está enrojeciendo, mejor vas a la enfermería –Agrego el pelirrojo para romper la incomodidad.

-Se me pasara. No es nada –Se viró intentando alejarse.

-Por allí no es el salón Zoro –Avergonzado miro al pelinegro y este sin más le acompaño para que no se volviera a perder. Los dos mayores les vieron alejarse y se miraron preocupados, solo tenían en mente a alguien que de seguro estaba siendo afectada por lo sucedido –Fuiste duro con ella… ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Tsk, ella comenzó.

-Tú te burlaste de sus cejas, empezaste tú –Se resignó, pues era verdad. Él había metido la pata como nunca en su vida. Se detuvo y miro al pelinegro por un segundo.

-¿Por aquí es fácil conseguir trabajo?

-Uh… creo que sí –Se levantó de hombros, retomando camino fijo. El moreno rasco su nuca desesperado, iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Vaya mierda de vida con la que estaba comenzando en aquel lugar.

**ELLA.**

Se encerraron juntas en el lavabo, hablando por primera vez de algo que no era de chicos. Estaban sentadas contra la pared, mientras que Vivi seguía revisándole la frente enrojecida y daba ánimos. Retomó la charla del autobús.

-Vivi.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirme a que te referías con "qué se siente"?

-Bueno, verás… -La vio jugar con la falda de su uniforme -¿Te dolió?

-¿Sí?

-Tú… primera vez –Aquello la dejo atónita y en blanco.

-¿Por qué… porque preguntas eso? –Inquirió.

-Mi novio… dice que quiere que lo… hagamos –Se estaba enrojeciendo cada vez más –Pero… tengo miedo… muchas dicen que duele y de solo pensarlo…

-Duele Vivi, duele.

-¡Ah! –Le calló la boca con un dedo.

-Pero es solo por un momento, luego te comenzó a gustar –Le regalo una sonrisa confiable –Cuando estuve con mi novio, oh, estaba muerta del susto –Alejo su dedillo –Pero él supo tenerme paciencia, me beso, me acaricio, hizo cosas… -Y se estaba yendo del hilo por recordar aquello –Bueno… cuando llego el momento, volví a temer. Pero me tranquilizo prometiéndome hacerme sentir bien después.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Fue jodidamente bueno –Rezongo haciendo reír a la otra sin poder decir algo más –Claro duele, pero cuando comienzas no puedes parar –Le miro sacándole la lengua –Eso sí… ¿Lo quieres mucho?

-¿Yo? Lo amo… ¿Tú en ese momento le querías?

Lo pensó.

-No.

La peli azul la miro perpleja y sin entender.

**NOCHE.**

**ELLA.**

Estaba mareada, más no dudo en abrir la puerta y observar la oscuridad. Trago saliva y se adentró allí cerrando aquel último escape que tenía a su alcance.

-Has demorado –Esa voz la hizo flaquear y desear volver a abrirla y correr de allí –Huele a tabaco, ¿Estuviste fumando? –No respondió, él sabía la respuesta –Acércate –Tembló y camino a paso lento hasta distinguir su sombra, estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá color negro –O eso suponía ante la oscuridad y la poca luz que ese cerrado lugar proporcionaba– junto con una botella de ron sin el corcho en la mano. Le vio beberla un buen rato y luego dejándola a un lado.

La camiseta manga larga negra apretaba perfectamente su pecho y por un momento logro divisar algo más sobre su piel allí cerca, el pantalón amoldaba sus piernas gruesas y las botas cafés le daban el toque animal y rebelde que la hipnotizaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Se sonrojo al verse descubierta, agradecía a la oscuridad. Escucho un clac que la hizo reaccionar. La habitación comenzó a brillar por lo bajo gracias a una bola de disco miniatura que rodaba brillante en el techo; le escucho suspirar profundamente –Porque a mí sí me gusta lo que veo… quítatela.

Trago saliva nuevamente.

**DÍA.**

**ÉL.**

No había aparecido, ni ella ni la otra. A su lado Luffy no paraba de garabatear cosas sobre el escritorio. Tomo aire, no entendía tampoco de que hablaba ese maestro… ¿Crocus? Bueno, algo así.

Tanteo sus bolsillos en busca de alguna moneda con la cual jugar entre sus dedos cuando sintió aquella cajetilla. Cigarrillos, que no eran suyos y qué suponía eran de la rubia, Sanjiko, un nombre que recordaba a la fuerza por su amigo. Debía de entregársela y "pedirle disculpas" por lo sucedido hace ya dos horas.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos y saldrían de ese inferno, pues Crocus llamaba a lista a finales y él siendo Roronoa, era uno de los últimos. A Luffy ya lo habían llamado, a Ussop también, pero habían decidido esperarle aun allí. Luffy estaba con él y Ussop al lado de otra rubia que parecía un poco más simpática que la que él había conocido. A la arpía ya la habían llamado y el azabache no dudo en inventar una excusa y que su acompañante era la otra llamada Vivi, claro que la mayoría de los presentes conocían la verdadera razón, pero nadie decidió refutar. Una vez llamado levanto la mano, recibiendo un montón de miradas sobre su persona; gruño por lo bajo.

-Vámonos –Dijo agarrando su mochila y saliendo junto con Luffy, tras este el tal Ussop y la otra rubia Kaya que aun hablaba animadamente con él. Estuvo en silencio hasta que noto unas leves palmadas tras su espalda, miro sobre su hombro y observó al narizón y a su chica intentando no reírse. Levanto una ceja y fue cuando una mochila femenina quedo frente a sus ojos.

-Esta es la mochila de Sanjiko, si la vez dásela y discúlpate –La tomó con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía negarse, Luffy era jodidamente insistente –Los esperare en el auto –Le sonrió y sin más le vio como daba la vuelta junto con los otros dos retomando una charla que era sobre la carne –Por parte de Luffy.

Apretó la mandíbula, ¿ahora a donde se iba a dirigir? O debía, maldita fuera la construcción de ese lugar que le hacía perder. Mendigo lago a lado, e incluso subiendo y bajando escaleras como un idiota, se estaba hartando.

-Yo digo que es una perra –Se detuvo en seco ante escuchar una voz chillona y molesta. Se ocultó tras el respaldo de las escaleras oyendo como los pasos se acercaban –O sea, no cualquiera ve tus pantis y anda por ahí diciendo que otro las vio. Por favor, eso solo lo hacen las mujeres fáciles.

-¿Tú crees Porche?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? A ver, ¿Tú qué opinas Caimi?

-Creo que es un error…

-Incorrecto, es como lo presiento.

-Confió en los pensamientos de Porche.

-Gracias, Violet.

Escucho las risas y a las mujeres alejándose; asomándose noto que eran aquellas mismas las cuales habían estado observando el suceso junto con otros. Rodo los ojos, las mujeres se ayudan entre ellas y los hombres de joden entre ellos, aun así las mujeres no confían en otras y los hombres aun así sean rivales confían más que en sus propios cercanos, por propio respeto. Como era la vida. Bajo otra vez las escaleras, pasando por el mismo cartel de música africana. En el último peldaño quedo hipnotizado al ver aquella melena rubia corta pasando casi sobre sus narices mientras se quejaba en voz baja de algo.

-¡Hey! –Llamó su atención haciéndola detener en seco. La rubia se viró y como supuso era ella, nadie tendría unas cejas tan raras como esas. La chica volvió hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-¿Mi mochila? –Asintió y la entrego en sus manos; ella apenas asintió preparada para irse pero la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino -¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir humillándome? Te diré que ya fue lo suficiente marimo de mierda.

-Frénale arpía con boca sucia, no he venido a eso –Gruño e intento calmarse –Solo… agh… Lo siento –Ella parpadeo y solo negó.

-¿Crees que con una disculpa se arregla todo? Pues no bastardo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me incline? Lo siento princesita, pero ni por suplica lo haría –Ella le miro enojada y él hizo lo mismo.

-Aparta pedazo de mierda.

-Aquí la única mierda es una chiquilla que se va expresando con boberías como esas.

-Calvo.

-Cejas de sushi.

.

.

.

**LUFFY.**

Se encontraba esperando en el capo del auto, observando como las nubes pasaban sobre su cabeza a una lentitud extrema que de seguro una tortuga les pasaría como si se tratase de un Ferrari último modelo. Escucho unos fuertes pasos acercándose, a lo que decidió mirar con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se borró al notar el estado del peliverde.

-¡¿ZORO?! -Saltó de su lugar observándolo con la ropa arrugada y desacomodada. Tenía un leve arañazo sobre la clavícula donde podía notar un poco de sangre, estaba despeinado y se notaba como un demonio.

-Me voy.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

-A casa –Le detuvo antes de que siguiera de largo.

-No tengo pase, el auto –Le vio suspirar pesadamente y como con rapidez volvió para entrar de un solo portazo al pobre auto. Saltó adentro de la misma manera aun preocupado -¿Has entregado la mochila?

-Sí.

-¿Te disculpaste?

-Sí.

-… ¿Volvieron a pelear?

-Sí –Se le seco la garganta.

-Bueno… ella es una chica, solo cuenta con detenerla… -Intentó reír.

-¡Ja!... ha quedado igual o incluso peor que yo –Le vio sonreír y al mismo tiempo que puso en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Quieres decir?

-Luffy, ella dijo que no era frágil, que se atreviera o si no me partiría la cabeza de una sola patada. Me provoco.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes, no le rompí una uña –Le vio pasar sus dedos sobre el arañazo y como arrugo la cara –O eso creo –Volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno… eso depende de ustedes, no me meteré.

-Gracias –Quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-¿Dijiste que buscabas trabajo?

-Sí.

-Por aquí es un poco difícil y no pagan muy bien… deberías de ir a la zona rosa.

-¿Zona rosa?

-Sí.

-¿Eso qué es?

-¿No lo sabes?

-Luffy, soy del campo –Río –Ilumíname.

El menor sonrió y luego asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

**DÍA.**

**ÉL.**

Fue difícil, pero llego. Luffy le había dado ciertas indicaciones y que autobús tomar para que lo llevara directamente a aquel lugar conocido como la "Zona rosa". Según su amigo, le había explicado que aquel lugar era frecuentado por muchas personas que vivían en diferentes partes de la ciudad e incluso del poblado; allí mismo podía considerarse la parte "oscura" de aquel lugar que pintaba todo color rosa. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco más acomodado una vez bajo de aquel transporte notando la gran cantidad de calles llena de luces y gente que iba y venía de lado a otro.

Haría la tarea de encontrara trabajo, no le molestaba para nada llevar los deberes a medias o sin hacer, lo más importante eran los exámenes ¿no?, vagueo por los locales, buscando algo que realmente diera con lo que podría hacer con agilidad y sin problema. Trabajar de mesero no lo haría, no era paciente. Ayudar en una jardinería peor, no estaba en su orgullo. Diviso un taller, o mejor dicho un garaje enorme pero sucio y humeante. Aprecio varias camionetas con marcas que incluso eran mejores que la suya –Su auto–, y no podía negar que una que otra era una de carga que provenía del mismo campo. Sonrió, Luffy tenía razón.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Levanto la mirada encontrándose a un hombre de gran musculatura, alto, de cabello azul peinado al estilo de un surfista, tatuajes en los antebrazos en forma de estrella azules, lentes oscuros y por extraño que pareciera… estaba en bañador y una camiseta hawaiana.

-No, solo observaba –Señalo los autos con la mirada mientras se acomodaba la chamarra de cuero color café.

-Ya veo… -El hombre lo inspecciono, como si buscara que no fuese un maleante o algo por lo parecido; no negaría que así lucía con aquel ceño fruncido con el cual había nacido -¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? –Por lo visto quería iniciar una conversación.

-No; llegue a penas ayer.

-Ya veo, bienvenido… ¿Cómo te enteraste de esta zona? –Río por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso nadie la conoce? –El de cabello azul sonrió enérgicamente y asintió invitándolo a pasar.

-Toda la ciudad lo sabe, pero nadie lo comenta. Siéntate –Miró como unas cuantas personas trabajaban con un convertible color rojo y le miraban por una décima de segundo, para luego ignorarlo y continuar con su trabajo. Miro un sillón color verde oscuro, viejo y un tanto dañado. Se sentó allí mismo.

-¿Por qué nadie lo comenta sí hace parte de la ciudad? –Inquirió y vio como aquel hombre se acercaba con dos Coca-Cola y le lanzaba una; la atrapó y retiro la tapa esperando a que el gas saliera.

-¿A qué adinerado le gustaría hablar sobre este lugar? –El hombre bebió una gran cantidad y luego se sentó a su lado -¿No entiendes? –Bajo sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos oscuros con cierto brillo. Negó –Sí ellos lo comentan, los demás dirán que ya ha venido aquí y lo ha conocido.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa, los ricos de verdad que se juzgaban demasiado. Recordó cuando Luffy le comentó y por un momento paso por su mente si aquel hiperactivo ya había ido hasta allí… era claro que sí, le había dado las instrucciones de donde bajarse y que bus tomar.

-La persona que te lo haya dicho, puede que no haya venido; halla hay gente que habla y ellos escuchan afirmándolo con solo suposiciones –O esa era otra buena teoría -¿A qué has venido?

-Busco trabajo –Sorbo el líquido negro y regreso la mirada al hombre -¿Sabes dónde pueda conseguir uno?

-Eso depende. De lo que sirvas –Le señalo para luego acomodar sus lentes y levantarse, dejando la cola a un lado y encaminándose hasta el auto rojo –Ven aquí.

Se levantó e imitándole se acercó hasta quedar frente al capo de aquel auto; el peli azul levanto aquella tapa y enseñándole que perfectamente aquel motor estaba sobrecalentado y necesitaba un poco de aceite…

-¿Qué ves?

-Está hirviendo y… necesita carburador; creo –Le miro un tanto dudoso a lo que el hombre solo negó mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Esta solo hirviendo, el motor se apagó porque no le dejo descansar lo suficiente y los rines en este momento se están inspeccionando –Le comentó cerrando el capo y mirándole nuevamente –Me llamo Franky.

-Zoro –El hombre del bañador asintió y tirándole un trapo sucio sobre el rostro le dijo:

-Bienvenido a la Franky House, a trabajar muchacho –El moreno apartó aquel trapo notando como el peli azul daba media vuelta dándole la espalda. Estuvo a punto de salir tras de él para preguntarle por qué, hasta que cierto hombre con el cabello rubio, piel bronceada, y que fumaba un puro le detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Soy Pauli, ahora como eres el chico nuevo te mostrare que debes hacer mientras tomas experiencia. Deberás cambiarte si no deseas ensuciarte un poco –Señalo sus ropas –Te llevaré a un cambiador y usaras una camiseta vieja –Pauli, como dijo llamarse, camino hasta una puerta donde dedujo era el lugar.

-No temo ensuciarme –Avisó haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y lo mirase por cinco segundos.

-Vamos a verlo –Le sonrió arrogante, pidiéndole que le siguiera con la mano.

Encontrar trabajo había sido demasiado fácil.

**ELLA.**

Cerró la puerta fuertemente, y lanzó un grito desesperante que había soportado durante todo el trayecto a pie. La gente se le había quedado mirando, que vergüenza.

-Maldito marimo de mierda, haragán, baboso, verde… -Continúo insultándole mientras subía las escaleras y llegando justo a su habitación, arremato de la misma manera volviendo a gritar. Tiro las cosas sobre su colcha e inspeccionándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo presencio lo hecho mierda que estaba.

Su cabello estaba más que revuelto, lucía como una verdadera pajarera y eso que había intentado remediar aquel desastre. Levanto el chaleco junto a la camisa de debajo y noto un fuerte color rojo resaltante; allí mismo donde ese bastardo había golpeado por protección y aguante a detenerla.

¡Se había contenido!

Pero a último minuto logro lanzarla hasta una pared donde quedo mareada y mucho peor, más cabreada. Lanzó sus ropas al suelo mientras se fijaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, la cadera era el principal, uno de sus muslos estaba lastimado por lo que parecía ser las huellas del marimo, de resto solo eran golpes pequeños que se borrarían con rapidez y no dolerían. Menudo día se había ganado y con un hombre.

¡Ella amorosa de los hombres! ¡Quien estaba dispuesta a rendirles todo su amor por parte de migajas amable, cariñosas, abrazos llenos de protección!... ese chico le había llamado la atención… ¡Pero era un neandertal con todas las letras en mayúscula!

-Joder –Resoplo impaciente. Miró el reloj de su cuarto y noto que le quedaban cuatro horas para preparar todo, luego para ver las noticias junto a Zeff, y por ultimo hacerse la dormida para escapar a las once e ir a su trabajo –Que nervios –Recobro su morbo pasional, pues ella trabajaba día de por medio; se suponía que ese día no trabajaría y descansaría. Pero a petición de su amado rubio Donquixote –O mejor dicho, ella se había postulado– quien buscaba a alguien ya que una de sus bailarinas había escapado junto con su novio a otra ciudad –Esos amores que la volvían loca, y deseaba tener uno–; necesitaba que solo una decidiera asistir los jueves en la noche, a realizar un baile privado a cierta persona que pagara una valiosa cantidad en efectivo. Eso a más de una asusto, pues estar a solas ya era otra cosa y allí venía la regla fundamental de la dueña.

*No era permitido tocar a la bailarina, sí ella lo tocaba bien, más él a ella NO.

Así sin más ella levanto la mano, le llamaba la atención además… mostraba lo que realmente gustaba. Bailar y que los hombres la deseaban, sí, estaba loca, pero así era ella para el colmo.

Brincó como tonta, poniéndose rápidamente ropas holgadas y saliendo pitada hasta la cocina; agarrando el dinero que su abuelo le había dejado –Lo necesitaba para el transporte– y comenzó a preparar un arroz frito con un poco de salchicha y pollo desmechado. No se le fue más de una hora ante la preparación y es que una comida para dos personas no era necesario tantos ingredientes. Preparo limonada cítrica y por ultimo lavo los platos, dejándolos sobre una porta bajilla para que se secaran.

Fijo su mirada en la hora y supuso que podría hacer sus deberes, luego pasaría a tomar un buen baño de espuma, aseando su cuerpo con delicadeza para que aquella que comprometía mucho en su "mundo artístico". Terminando, dejo las hoyas sobre el calentador; subió directamente al segundo piso donde se encontraba el baño.

Una vez allí se despojó de sus ropas y comenzó a tomar un baño caliente que de seguro la haría tardar una hora y tanto. Tomo el jabón y junto con el estropajo lo paso por su delicada piel, rozando cada parte de su cuerpo como si se tratase de una caricia de más. Los recuerdos de su charla con Vivi fueron revividos y es que agradecía el que no preguntara de más.

Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios.

Su primera vez; dolorosa pero fantástica, su novio en aquel momento –A sus catorce años– y en el momento actual. Llevaban apenas saliendo tres meses en ese entonces, y a escondidas de su abuelo. Él era mayor de edad, guapo, con rasgos felinos y estéticos que le hacían parecer a un dibujo salido de una pintura famosa; su piel un tanto opaca, su fisonomía madura, su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, su barba y su cabello negro que le quedaba más que bien, dos piercings en ambas orejas y por ultimo aquello que le recordaba a las aguas de su tierra natal y de nacimiento, un gris tan profundo que uno lograba perderse en él.

Trafalgar Law, un doctor profesional que constaba de solo veinticinco años.

En aquel entonces, veintidós. Se habían conocido en una práctica que la universidad brindaba en las escuelas tanto privas y públicas; los pronto graduados tenían el deber de tomar notas e inspeccionar a los estudiantes. Cuando fue su turno de ser examinada, lo encontró a él como el encargado a su grupo. Había sonreído inocentemente, pues en aquellos momentos solo disfrutaba hablar con muchachos y no llegaba a más de eso, era muy joven e inexperta. Simples palabras de profesional a estudiante fueron intercambiadas, examino su peso, su estatura, sí se alimentaba correctamente, hasta que llego la parte en la que debía de retirarse la camisa y que inspeccionaran su metabolismo respiratorio.

Supo que en el momento en el que ese azabache coloco aquel tato frío contra su pecho y se acercó –Demasiado– a ella, no pudo contener los latidos. Ambos se habían quedado mirando por pocos segundos y allí fue cuando él le beso con desespero, ella correspondió con torpeza hasta que llegó a sentir la falta de aire. Se separaron, no dijeron nada, todo parecía andar normal. Fue hasta que le encontró nuevamente pero en el restaurante mientras ayudaba a su abuelo asistiendo de mesera, él estaba acompañado de una chica lo cual la hizo enojar, pero no debía de reclamarle, no tenía nada con lo cual recriminarle. Los había vigilado desde que comenzaron a cenar, hablaban, reían, murmuraban, hasta que ella se levantó dejándolo a él solo; Con amargura no sabía si debía de acercarse o mejor quedarse allí parada esperando a que más gente llegara.

Él la llamo con un movimiento de mano, aquello le dejo perpleja, aun así camino hasta él. Discretamente le pasó una servilleta bien doblada, sin decir más le miro retrospectivamente o como sí la estuviera analizando. Después de verlos partir –Y lograr escapar de las miradas de su abuelo–, sacó la servilleta y leyó lo que había allí escrito.

Su nombre, número de teléfono y por último el lugar donde se hospedaba.

Y ahí la historia, salían, hablaban, él le confesó haber tenido un momento donde se dejo llevar por los impulsos, ella aseguro no haberse molestado, se veían casi todos los días después de la escuela con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca o ir al karaoke con algunas amigas –Mentira, no tenía ninguna hasta conocer a Vivi–, a los tres meses ya ella había aprendido a besar, robar besos, besar con lengua, tocar zonas sensibles, sentir como su piel era expuesta ante besos, caricias, mordidas y todo termino en una cama, la cama de él, perdiendo la virginidad. Entregándose sin pensarlo dos veces, abriéndole las piernas, sintiendo el dolor al perder aquello que tanto determinaba la pureza de una niña, pasando a ser una "mujer" que ante los ojos de su abuelo seguía siendo niña.

Y de ahí no paro, todos los encuentros eran llenos de placer, probando cada pose nueva para ella que la llenaba de lujuria, una lujuria que exploto a tan temprana edad. Duro dos años cuando él le explico que ahora trabajaba de planta (N/A: Un puesto fijo donde casi no se tiene días libres), no se verían con tanta frecuencia pero aun así no deseaba perder el gusto de las tardes o noches llenas de calor y sudor.

Por qué no estaban enamorados, no lo estaban. Todo había sido como un experimento para ambos, ella creía que era amor hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente era ganas de sentir, de experimentar, sumergirse entre las sabanas y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con otro –Aceptaba que había sido demasiado ingenua–, él mataba su frustración y tensión meramente sexual, trabajaba como nunca y no tenía tiempo para cortejar o invitar a alguien a una bebida para conocer, la rubia le había brindado algo que conseguía después de notables meses y lo disfrutaba, porque ella siendo joven y nueva en todo, lo excitaba.

Por eso decían ser novios ante algunas personas que "conocían" su relación, porque serían tachados ante tal acto de un hombre mayor a una niña que aún no se consideraba adulta hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho.

-¿Berenjena? –Abrió los ojos notando que llevaba ya mucho tiempo allí o de seguro su abuelo había vuelto más temprano de lo normal. Cerró la llave y tomando una toalla salió de allí mirando por las escaleras la figura del anciano que se sentaba y acariciaba su nuca apartando el alto sombrero.

-Maldito viejo –Saludo brindándole una grata sonrisa; el hombre miró a su pequeña y solo sonrió por lo bajo, a sabiendas que su bigote lo ocultaba.

-¿Esta la cena?

-Claro, bajare en un momento –Avisó -¡Espera a que baje! –Le grito encerrándose en su cuarto y colocándose el pijama que había dejado allí desde la mañana. Peino su cabello con rapidez y bajo a la primera planta sintiendo el aroma de la comida. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y con cuidado se asomó a ver al mayor sirviendo en ambos platos sobre la mesa: una porción más grande para él que para ella.

Lo amaba, su viejo era todo para ella y aunque se trataran mal él era su familia. Por eso actuaba como podía, ser buena niña con una boca demasiado sucia; y en las noches escapaba para conocer un mundo de diversión y risas… podía ser una parte de ella. Que de seguro haría que el mayor sufriera un ataque cardiaco. Río y sin más se acercó para comer.

**NOCHE.**

**ÉL.**

La grasa bajaba de sus manos y con repulsión tomo un trasto comenzando a retirar aquella cosa pegajosa. Sonrió al rubio quien también hacía lo mismo, habían terminado con un segundo coche color crema. Lanzó el trapo sobre su hombro y se acercó hasta un espejo donde observo como un poco de suciedad estaba sobre su mejilla, comenzó a limpiarlo igualmente y es que se habían llevado mucho tiempo con aquel jodido aparato que costaba más que sus propios calzoncillos.

-Hemos terminado por hoy muchachos, buen trabajo –La voz de Franky resonó en un segundo piso improvisado donde descansaban unas cuantas personas que bebían o comían frituras, de seguro gente importante. Vio como los demás se miraban y se encaminaban a los cambiadores -¡Zoro! –Miró nuevamente al peli azul quien bajaba de un tubo de bomberos de manera graciosa -¿Qué harás ahora? –Se levantó de hombros.

-No sé, quizás ir a dormir una buena siestas –La risotada del mayor resonó haciendo que algunos que aún quedaban allí se le unieran.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso –Aseguró fanfarrón rondando a su contorno; levanto una ceja inquisitivo –Aquí en la Franky House tenemos una tradición a los nuevos y como pasaste la prueba tan rápidamente, debemos –Levanto su dedo meñique al cielo –Darte la bienvenida como debe ser –Río pícaramente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Sí se trataba de beber él aceptaría con gozo.

-Primero, ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate. Es una sorpresa así que muévete rápido, rápido –Le empujo en dirección al cambiador con fuerza y encerrándolo allí noto como algunos ya estaban en toalla, las duchas se escuchaban de fondo. Nuevamente levanto los hombros. Se acercó hasta el casillero donde estaban sus cosas guardadas y así mismo se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en solo ropa interior; un tipo le lanzó una toalla que recibió agradeciendo, camino al bullicio notando como los hombres se duchaban y charlaban animadamente. Resoplo, y olio su axila.

Hizo una mueca, olía a búfalo viejo y sudado.

Quitándose el bóxer entro al lugar habitado de solo hombres, encontró un puesto disponible donde comenzó a remojarse con el agua caliente sintiendo como su espina dorsal se estremecía ante el tacto. Vio una pastilla de jabón y agarrándola, comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esa cicatriz? –Se sobresaltó ante un hombre que a su lado dejaba que el jabón desapareciera tras el agua y señalaba una cicatriz que pasaba desde su pecho hasta la cadera contraría.

-Trabajo –Aclaró.

-¿En qué trabajabas chico? –Comentó burlón.

-En el campo ayude a cortar las hojas de arroz… la guadaña de alguien logro tras pasar la piel –Dijo como si nada, eso había pasado hace tres años. El hombre abrió la boca y sin más negó comenzando a pasar nuevamente una pasta de jabón.

-Roronoa –Alguien más lo llamó y mirando sobre su hombro noto que era el rubio Pauli quien aún se mantenía en toalla –El jefe dice que te apures –Le sonrío presuntuoso –Hoy puede que te conviertas en hombre mocoso.

Unos ciertos bullicios por parte de los otros se escuchó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestiono un tanto molesto.

-Pasaras de niño a hombre.

-¿Lo dice alguien que por lo visto teme que le vean el pene? –Nuevamente las voces burlaron en este caso al rubio que rechisto y se dignó a darles la espalda. Sonrió de lado, cerró la llave considerando suficiente su baño. Camino directo a la toalla que le habían prestado y envolviéndola en su cadera camino a su casillero –No sin antes dar unas tres vueltas–, seco su cuerpo y noto como realmente los cambios físicos alteraban lo que consideraba un preadolescente. No lo parecía.

Con los diecisiete bien puestos, conocía perfectamente la mentalidad de un hombre maduro y un tanto erróneo. Claro, sus hormonas eran demasiado efectivas hoy en día, pero ya había experimentado desde muy niño. Kuina, aquella niña que era hija de su padrastro le había enseñado el placer de un chica de dieciséis a un crio de once años. Fue prácticamente violado en el peor sentido de la palabra, y le había gustado.

Claro que solo fueron tres veces, luego dijo que no. La apreciaba tanto como una hermana, de ahí no hizo nada sexual o que tratara de besos. Las chicas coqueteaban con él, pues se la pasaba más ayudando a los mayores en trabajos que asistiendo a la escuela. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado gracias a las jornadas arduas y ante los entrenos por parte de Koshiro. Todo lo había vuelto un muchacho con cuerpo de hombre. Antes de venir a aquel lugar se había vuelto el "macho" –De lo que no estaba orgulloso y le valía mil madres–, pues su fama con engatusar a mujeres era parecida a la de una abeja a la miel, y eso que ni se esforzaba.

Termino de colocarse las prendas –Sin el bóxer porque no quería seguir oliendo a búfalo–, ahora ya tenía una idea a donde le llevarían. De seguro un prostíbulo, un club nocturno, talvez aprovecharía solo saciar sus necesidades y de resto bebería solo cerveza… simple. Guardo las cosas en el casillero asegurando llevar ropa para cambiarse. Salió de allí encontrándose de frente con el mismo peli azul pero lucía diferente.

Vestía de negro, y estaba llevando pantalones.

-Entraras de ilegal, pero SUUUUUPEEEEEER disfrutaras de todo –Le señalo que le siguiera los pasos.

-¿Y tú?

-Oh, yo trabajo como guardaespaldas de las señoritas –Sonrió orgulloso –Eso me da cierto privilegio pero no de pasarme –Se carcajeo -¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo.

-¿Hm? –Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Hoy una rubia, la candente Miss Princess hará su gran momento aunque bueno… solo una persona lo verá…

-¿Ah?

-Agh hombre, solo haré que seas el primero en disfrutar de conocerla aunque no íntimamente.

-¿No son todas lo mismo? –Franky frunció el rostro.

-Cuando la veas bailar verás que es especial –Le aseguro.

**ELLA.**

Termino de trenzar la barba de su abuelo quien roncaba fuertemente mientras que en la televisión presentaban por lo que parecía una película romántica en la cual se encontraba sumida, casi al borde del llanto.

-¡No! –Jalo sin querer parte de los cabellos exaltando al pobre viejo quien solo logro gruñir y abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué, qué…? –Miro a la rubia aun con la trenza en sus manos y como varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Miró con rapidez a la televisión y simplemente no entendió – ¿Qué sucede?

-Él… él la ha dejado sola en el hospital –Comenzó a berrear jalando nuevamente los cabellos, su abuelo gruño y alejo las manos de la rubia. La miro y simplemente resoplo, a veces cuidar de una niña le resultaba tan difícil ¿Por qué no haber sido un nieto? No, tenía una nieta que amaba las novelas y filmes de romanticismo donde siempre terminaba llorando y gritando o de alegría o tristeza. Debía soportarlo.

-Bueno… pronto aparecerá, ¿no?

-¡Le han apuñalado! –Señalo la pantalla donde nuevamente se quedó mirando, seguía sin entender. Negó con la cabeza.

-Hora de dormir –Como si fuesen palabras mágicas la oji azul se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo, acariciando el ajuste de aquellas trenzas y sonriéndole por lo bajo.

-¿Puedo seguir viendo la tv?

-No –Hizo un puchero.

-Venga… viejo… -Se removió en el sofá.

-No, mañana tienes clases y yo debo de madrugar para ir a trabajar –Se levantó, haciendo que sus huesos sonaran y él se quejara.

-Ten más cuidado –Le reprendió ella ayudándole y caminando tras de él -¿Quieres un té antes de dormir? –Lo vio negar.

-Mañana, mañana –Dijo su abuelo y observo como subía las escaleras haciendo sonar aquella pata de palo molesta. Sonrió ahora de manera fugitiva y corrió hasta alcanzarle y plantarle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches –Le dijo y se encerró en su cuarto escuchando un bufido por su parte. Aquello daba un poco de risa, pues ella había salido tan extrovertida como su madre y él seguía ocultando sus sentimientos con gruñidos y protestas tontas. Encendió la luz y miro la hora en su reloj.

09:00 pm

Era la hora, debía de prepararse y partir. Puso el pasador sobre su puerta y con sumo cuidado espero a escuchar la puerta de su abuelo, duro varios segundos cuando escucho el clac y el plom; sí algo sabía era que cuando su viejo dormía lo hacía como una rosa y es que a su edad ya no era de esperarse que tuviera tanta energía. Aun así, debía tener cuidado. Él había estado participe en una guerra, siendo el cocinero y quien estaba más al pendiente de los movimientos de los cadetes que rondaban por ahí tratando de robar la comida, era un buen sensor.

Alejo su pijama y rebusco unos leggins negros, una blusa manga larga color beige y unas zapatillas rojas que pocas veces utilizaba. Se vistió y tomo una chaqueta negra que había pertenecido a su padre y que cuidaba con suma atención; tenía botones dorados seis en total y le quedaba un tanto grande, lo suficiente para abrigar. Se acercó hasta la mochila y saco los cigarros, poniéndolos en un bolso que llevaría para ahí mantener sus cosas y ropas. Apago las luces y se acercó hasta la ventana donde la luna resplandecía.

-Madre, cuídame en trayecto –Pidió y abotonando la chaqueta abrió la ventana esperando que no se escuchase el rechine; una vez abierta se subió y piso las tejas que ya estaban lo bastante agrietadas con tantas escapadas que había hecho. Cerró como pudo la ventana hasta cierto punto para que cuando volviera pudiera abrirla. Camino como si se tratase de un gato hasta una baya que estaba justo en la pared lateral que lucía como una escalera –Llena de maleza y hojas que crecían con el paso de los años–. Lanzó su bolso contra unos arbustos y comenzó el descenso con terror, era muy alto y un paso en falso la llevaría a caer al duro suelo.

Una vez logro llegar a tierra firme, tomo el bolso y camino en sentido contrario a su hogar. Ojeo por encima del hombro su casa y comenzó a correr como si se tratase de una maratón. Cruzo varias esquinas sin detener el paso acelerado, notando al final el paradero donde pasaba aquel autobús que la llevaría a la conocida "Zona Rosa". Se sentó allí a esperar al transporte que como tenía ya aprendido, paso faltando cinco minutos para las 09:10 pm. Subió y pagó la entrada, tomo asiento en los puestos traseros y comenzó a buscar en su bolso el maquillaje. Debía de lucir un poco más mayor una vez pisara tierra.

**ÉL.**

Llevaba bebiendo un buen rato, gracias a Franky había logrado tener una mesa en la parte preferencial donde veía de muy cerca a las bailarinas. Había desde morenas a tailandesas, latinas a americanas; todas lucían sus cuerpos de diferentes proporciones pero sensuales de muchas maneras mientras bailaban y apartaban sus ropas. Los gritos de los hombres lo molestaban y cuando lanzaban dinero no dudaba en recoger uno que otro que caía a su lado; pues por tener tanto dinero lo malgastaban de aquella manera, lanzándolo por los aires suponiendo que todos caían al escenario.

Llevo la botella de cerveza a su boca retomando a beber aquel líquido amargo que se había enseñado a consumir desde los trece; amaba el alcohol como si se tratase de una mujer, y es que era inmune a ella. Podía beber como un cosaco pero jamás, jamás terminaba borracho, sin luces o mareado. Estaba siempre bien.

-¿Todo bien? –Sintió una palmada tras su espalda y sonrió al ver que se trataba del peli azul.

-Sí.

-¿Guapas, no?

-Muy lindas –La verdad se estaba aburriendo.

-Venga, sí fueras algunos de mis chicos estarías gritando y malgastando el dinero que te he dado por adelantado.

-Por eso mismo, necesito el dinero. Sí lo uso, será para algo que realmente me importe –Agrego sin ánimo de ofender, el gorila solo resoplo y negó, por lo visto el chico no era tan tarado como imaginaba.

Lo vio alejarse y nuevamente puso atención ahora a una pelirroja que se acercaba a gatas a su persona mientras lamía uno de sus dedos como si se tratase de un chupetín, lo estaba provocando o eso ella creía. Exhausto lanzó solo dos billetes para que aquella mujer lo dejará en paz y es que la mirada que le regalaban los demás hombres que estaban allí realmente lo acojonaban.

Escucho nuevamente gritos de furor ante una morena que había lanzado su bañador y había quedado al desnudo, si no fuera por unas cintas de color gris que tapaban los pezones y su sexo. Río, jamás se había imaginado estar en un lugar así. En su pueblo pasaba a su lado, pero nunca había entrado, no llamaba su atención y cuando sus amigos hablaban sobre ingresar sin que nadie se diese cuenta –Nunca los acompañaba–, los encontraba al otro día con golpes sobre su rostro.

¿Qué le dirían si le vieran allí en estos momentos? De seguro le dirían traicionero o mentiroso.

-¡Chico! –Miró nuevamente a su lado a Franky quien le sonreía a lo grande –Ha llegado.

-¿Quién?

-Miss Princess, idiota –Rechisto ante la ofensa –Pronto iniciara su número, solo llámame si LOGRA –Sí, levanto la voz al decir aquello –Llamar tu atención, y te haré el favor –Se levantó de hombros y levanto la cerveza brindándosela –Me gusta más la cola –Y se retiró dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Entorno los ojos y continuo bebiendo, haber sí aquella mujer que tanto hablaba su jefe, realmente lograba interesarle. Pocas mujeres llamaban su atención, Kuina había sido una… pero en aquel entonces era como una hermana para él y ahora, antes de partir la consideraba una mujer, una muy guapa.

-¡Caballeros! –Levantó la mirada ante una voz chillona y molesta, un hombre que vestía por lo visto un tutú daba piruetas con micrófono en mano –Con ustedes, ahora nuestras _ladys_ os impresionaran con su gran _performance_ –Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ¿Hace cuánto había acabado lo anterior? -¡Con ustedes… nuestras chicas! –Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá, tomando la cerveza que estaba a punto de acabar y apilar con las otras quince.

Cinco chicas salieron vestidas de marineras, llevaban antifaz que cubría la mitad de sus rostros. Una canción que no conocía para nada comenzó a sonar y las chicas dieron inicio al baile. Sonrió, parecían más jóvenes que las otras, mecían sus caderas y sus caderas se balanceaban con sensualidad; más hubo una que llamo más su atención.

La chica tenía cabello rubio largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, su traje era completamente blanco junto con las medias altas y los tacones azules resaltaban perfectamente, pero algo le parecía familiar. Algo, pero no sabía que era. Fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron una chispa centelló en su mente, la mujer por lo visto se giró con intenciones de no ser notada y por lo que suponía eso era inapropiado, ellas debían de seducir. La quedó mirando un poco más de tiempo hasta que miro sus piernas, sobre sus muslos descansaba un extraño color más opaco que formaban un estilo de círculos y sobre su cadera notaba un leve color rosa…

Sonrió con picardía, conocía a esa chica, y aunque luciera completamente diferente con todo aquello, suponía… no, era mejor esperar… miró a su espalda notando a Franky quien lo miraba desde una pared. Le llamó y este se acercó con lentitud sin ser notado por alguien.

-La rubia –Solo basto con decir eso; el peli azul sonrió y asintió alejándose de su persona. Tomó todo lo que quedaba de su botella y sin más se levantó minutos antes de que el espectáculo terminara. Un poco de aire, y luego le acorralaría.

**ELLA.**

_Estaba inquieta, no podía creerlo, no quería verlo allí. Y estaba claro que la había descubierto, ¿Cómo no si la había pedido? Tomo aire con fuerza e intento por todos los medios controlarse. Retoco el maquillaje y ajusto la peluca dorada larga; mierda, no estaba preparada._

_Rebusco en el bolso un cigarrillo; allí mismo encontró la cajetilla de "Gold Seal" y no dudo en encender uno de los cinco que habían allí y fumarlo como si se tratase de una hoguera encendida. _

_La había visto bailar el número de DIVA, y aunque hubiera usado el antifaz dorado se habían visto directamente a los ojos. Cuando intentó escapar para bailar a otro lado sintió su mirada aun en su cuerpo, ¡No la había dejado!... era la primera vez que la mirada de un hombre la ponía nerviosa y alterada; ¿Por qué debía de ser él?_

_-¿Nena? –Pegó un brinco casi quemándose con lo que había consumido el fuego en su cigarro. Lo tiro al suelo aplastándolo y notando un sabor picoso y molestó, miró al lado. El gorila la miraba preocupado -¿Estas bien?_

_-Sí, estoy bien… solo necesito… otro cigarro… -Intento buscar otro pero la mano enorme del peli azul la detuvo en seco._

_-Te dejaría nena pero el cliente está impaciente por verte, lleva diez minutos allí esperando por ti y ha pagado una sola hora –Tomo aire y acomodo el traje de marinera que llevaba junto con las ligueras blancas. Todo blanco, joder. _

_-Está bien… dile que… estaré allí en diez segundos –Volvió a mirarse en el espejo nuevamente pintando sus labios de rojo._

_-Ok –Le vio cómo se disponía a irse pero algo le detuvo para volver a verla -¿Segura que estas súper bien? –Río por lo bajo –Sí deseas puedo mandar a la gata por ti, de seguro no le molestara –"Es claro que se molestara"._

_-No, estoy súper bien Franky –Le regalo una sonrisa falsa pero sincera (N/A: Valga la contradicción) –Iré para halla –Sin más paso a su lado aun con las manos frías._

_-¡Vivan las primeras veces! –Escucho aquel tipo de soporte, haciéndola sonreír y temblar a la vez._

_Estaba a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo._

_…_

_-Has demorado –Esa voz la hizo flaquear y desear volver a abrirla y correr de allí –Huele a tabaco, ¿Estuviste fumando? –No respondió, él sabía la respuesta –Acércate –Tembló y camino a paso lento hasta distinguir su sombra, estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá color negro –O eso suponía ante la oscuridad y la poca luz que ese cerrado lugar proporcionaba– junto con una botella de ron sin el corcho en la mano. Le vio beberla un buen rato y luego dejándola a un lado. _

_La camiseta manga larga negra apretaba perfectamente su pecho y por un momento logro divisar algo más sobre su piel allí cerca, el pantalón amoldaba sus piernas gruesas y las botas cafés le daban el toque animal y rebelde que la hipnotizaba._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Se sonrojo al verse descubierta, agradecía a la oscuridad. Escucho un clac que la hizo reaccionar. La habitación comenzó a brillar por lo bajo gracias a una bola de disco miniatura que rodaba brillante en el techo; le escucho suspirar profundamente –Porque a mí sí me gusta lo que veo… quítatela._

_Trago saliva nuevamente._

_…_

_Disculpen si existen errores, la verdad leí y leí, así que no estoy muy segura si habré__dejado todo correctamente. Agradezco a las personas que leen y comentan este fic, muchisimas gracias :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOCHE.**

**ELLA.**

Casi termina riéndose de los nervios.

-¿Sa-Sabes…?

-¿Quién eres? –Él termino lo que trataba de decir brindándole una sonrisa provocadora –Sí; si mal no recuerdo… -Vio cómo se levantaba y se acercaba con suma lentitud hasta quedar frente a ella –Eres la que me llamo marimo –Dijo con sutileza golpeando sus fosas nasales con ese olor a cerveza agría –Muy ofensivo.

-Estás borracho –Necesitaba una excusa.

-Lo siento cariño, yo no me emborrachó –Vio cómo su mano subía hasta llegar a su rostro pero sin tocarlo, por lo visto conocía la regla –Quítatela… -Ella cerró los ojos y mientras fruncía el rostro intento desamarrar el nudo del camisón marinero –No has entendido -Abrió los ojos de golpe notando como él volvía a tomar asiento –La peluca –Señalo con el índice.

Volvió a tragar saliva; solo era una hora, sería rápido y… luego intentaría que olvidase todo.

Con sumo cuidado alejo las pinzas que sostenía aquel montón del verdadero suyo que estaba sujeto en una coleta baja. Apartó la dicha peluca y alejando el moño, su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros un tanto desordenados.

-Así te reconozco más –De nuevo aquella sonrisa -¿Quién creería que una chica como tú trabajara en estos lares? Y como bailarina –Negó de manera divertida sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo, volvió a estremecerse -¿qué debería de hacer contigo? –Apretó las manos; quería patearlo nuevamente, golpearlo y sí fuera más acusarlo más no estaba en aquella ventaja, él estaba cumpliendo los requisitos pedidos y ni por asomo la había tocado. Debía de continuar aun así no quisiera.

Con un suspiro planto la imagen de su querido morenazo doctor que quería ser seducido por ella. Demasiado fácil, el problema era que no tenía un cabello tan resaltante y que fuese de color verde.

Una idea repentina cruzo por su cabeza, así acabaría la tortura más rápido. Miro desafiante al moreno que continuaba observándola con diversión, por lo visto estaba pensando que hacer; pero ella ya tenía con que "cartas" jugar. Se acercó con atrevimiento hasta un receptor donde podría hablar con las personas que manejaban todo el local –Lo conocía gracias a que Donquixote le había enseñado– y oprimiendo un botón susurro algo que era inalcanzable a los oídos de Zoro.

-_Claro muñeca _–Dijo un hombre al otro lado y sin más suspiro.

Debía de mentalizar que era Law, no aquel cabeza de marimo.

**ÉL.**

Quería hacerla sentir mal, culpable, toda una niña mal más no encontraba la manera de cómo. Observo al momento en que la rubia camino a paso lento y sin apartar aquel color azul de su mirada hasta una pared donde logró divisar que era un comunicador –Qué no era tan idiota sí eso creían– y allí mismo no logro entender lo que sus labios decían. Recorrió la fisionomía de aquella niña, la verdad no lucía como una. Con aquel atuendo, el maquillaje la hacía parecer alguien totalmente diferente.

Sonrió con sorna al incluso llegar a pensar en ella como una mujer deseable ante cualquier par de ojos. Regreso a su rostro para el momento en que ella se subió ante una mesilla en el centro y de mala manera empujaba su botella que cayó sobre sus pantalones empapándolo.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó y con rabia la miro preparado para soltarle un montón de palabrotas y mandar al carajo las supuestas reglas; pero la garganta se le seco, la rubia se había sentado justo frente a sus ojos, inclinada mirándole con una sonrisa burlesca y sensual mientras que una de sus piernas estaba sobre la otra dejando a la vista un encaje de color blanco y las ligueras que presionaban su carne blanca.

-Será mejor que te calles… -Vio como lentamente bajaba su pierna y las abría a la par ocultando todo tras aquella minúscula falda –Y disfrutes… porque esta será la primera y última, marimo mierdoso –Fue veneno en sus palabras que le hicieron reaccionar y sentir un nudo caliente en el abdomen.

El sonido de un bajo le hizo vibrar y sonrió al reconocer aquella única canción. La rubia solo comenzó a mover los hombros según comenzaba el solo se guitarra; la voz de Joan Jett entono la canción la cual no dudo en comenzar a tararear, al hacerlo la rubia se despojó a la fuerza del camisón dejando a la vista aquel encaje blanco que pasaba a ser como casi una segunda piel a la ajena.

Su respiración se volvió demasiado fuerte cuando ella se levantó sobre la mesa y movió sus caderas haciendo girar su cabello por los aires y levantaba por los muslos aquella falda. Quiso estirarse y arrancársela para poder obsérvala por completo, algo comenzaba a atraerle como desquiciado.

Cuando sonó el Oh yeah de coro se levantó, más la chica rápidamente de un solo empujón con su pierna lo obligo a tomar asiento. Volvió a bajar quedando a gatas levantando su culo al aire mientras que le miraba y pasaba su lengua rosada por los labios provocando que cierta parte suya tuviera calambres.

"Do You Wanna Touch Me?" Cantó aquella parte ella levantándose quedando sobre sus rodillas y despeinándose, él grito un "Yeah" acompañando la canción y alargando su brazo para agarrarla de la muñeca; más nuevamente escapo de sus manos rodeando la mesa y bajando con lentitud la falda que dejo sobre la ligera V que remarcaba su pelvis. Apretó los puños con inquietud.

No se esperaba el verla acercarse nuevamente y sentarse de nuevo frente a sus ojos, vio como un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, unas leves gotas de sudor rodaban desde su cuello hasta perderse entre sus pechos; estiro una de sus piernas al cambio de canción la cual también conocía que era de Warrant – Cherry Pie. El pie de ella rozo su pecho por encima de la ropa que llevaba y vio cómo se acostaba sobre la mesa dejando ver aquel cuerpo a su merced.

"A la mierda las reglas" Pensó.

Se levantó con rapidez y agarrando aquella pierna que le impedía el paso la llevo a su costado, se acercó hasta quedar sobre ella pero sin aplastarla con su peso, rozó con la nariz la nuca de la oji azul aspirando su aroma a tabaco y perfume. Las manos de ellas agarraron su cabello con fuerza alejándolo y con sus piernas logro domarlo dejándolo ahora contra la mesa fría mientras que ella ahora estaba sentada sobre su cadera. Aquella vista le encanto y verla como meneaba aquel corto cabello y echaba su cuerpo hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Logro sentarse aun manteniéndola allí en aquella posición; paso sus brazos sobre su cintura y paso nuevamente su rostro ahora por su abdomen plano; rozó con sus labios aquella suave piel hasta llegar a los pechos donde hundió el rostro olfateando y gruñendo por el tacto tan sensual y lujurioso. Otra vez Sanjiko le jalaba los cabellos pero esta vez no lo alejaba, es más, lo estaba haciendo como una caricia un tanto ruda. Apretó su cadera y pego su cuerpo a su ahora erección despierta y a tope.

Logró escuchar un gemido en respuesta y sonrió triunfante. Se dejó acostar de nuevo contra la mesa con medio cuerpo a la deriva, ella se recostó sobre su pecho acariciándolo ahora bajo la ropa su pecho mientras que ahora era ella la que rozaba con sus labios rojos su cuello. Un beso y una mordida le hicieron gruñir de placer. Consumido por la pasión descontrolada llevo ambas manos hasta la falda que levantó y propinándole un solo golpe en su trasero –Una nalgada–, y al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba con gusto notando que la mujer tenía aquella parte bien firme, recibió aquellas garras ahora sobre sus hombros haciéndole jadear.

Miro su rostro y sonrió con picardía al verla totalmente como un tomate, con la respiración entre cortada y casi a su merced mostrando la mayoría de su cuerpo.

-Quítatelo… -Ella suspiro y no dudo en rechistar. Ella quedo sentada de nuevo sobre su cuerpo mientras alejaba aquella prenda –Su parte superior– dejándolo casi por igual –A ella–, un jadeo le hizo mirarla para suponer que estaba fijada en su cicatriz -¿Qué…?

-Accidente. Ven aquí –Luego tendrían tiempo para hablar y la música ya había terminado, aun le quedaba tiempo y prefería aprovecharlo al máximo a sabiendas que le negarían la entrada por no acatar las pautas. Sin remordimiento acercó su cuerpo al de ella y sin dudarlo la beso con fogosidad.

**ELLA.**

Se impactó ante eso, un beso, y que besaba jodidamente bien. Sí, ella había comenzado todo pero es que no esperaba que ELLA fuera la misma idiota que terminaría jugándosela por completo y mirándose donde había acabado. Joder, que le dieran. Pasó sus brazos tras su nuca donde descansaba una parte de su lápiz labial y correspondió aquel beso sugerente.

La lengua de él rozaba sus labios con rudeza y chupaba con fuerza deseando pedir más y más. Abrió la boca dejando que su lengua la invadiera y recorriera su interior mandándole más choques eléctricos que empezaban desde la raíz cabelluda hasta la punta de los pies, sabía a cerveza, y algo más dulzón. Su vientre estaba caliente y las olas de placer chocaban una vez que sintió aquella erección prepotente que ahora mismo apretaba su pelvis y estómago.

Las manos del marimo bajaron hasta su trasero nuevamente apretándolo haciéndole respingar y querer pegar un gritito necesario, pero él solo la mantenía a la margen. Necesitaba gemir, lo necesitaba y es que él no le daba tregua. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que hacía pero prefería no pensar. Quería seguir sintiéndolo y es que desde un principio sabía que ese chico tenía algo en especial. Sintió como su cuerpo rodo y ahora era ella la que volvía a encontrarse sobre la mesa mientras que él se separaba de sus labios y la miraba desde arriba.

-Me pones a mil –Aquello la calentó más; lo agarró con fuerza volviendo a fundirse en otro pasional beso ahora sintiendo como realmente su cuerpo lograba atraparla sin duda contra la fría mesa. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo con ardor como aquel pedazo grueso rozaba ahora sobre su ropa interior mojándola.

Necesita, realmente lo necesitaba.

¿Hace cuánto no estaba con un hombre? ¿Un chico de su edad?

Nuevamente se estaba quedando sin aire y más fue lo que la asusto en el acto, pues la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Se ha acabado el tiempo -¡Franky! ¡El gorila! Empujo al moreno con sus piernas casi mandándolo contra la pared y como pudo rebusco la peluca en el suelo. La agarró y la puso sobre su cabeza sin importar si estaba bien o mal.

¡Dios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

_Maldita cordura y conciencia._

Abrió la puerta y sin mirar el rostro del peli azul, salió corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaría segura. Los camerinos. Paso casi llevándose a una que otra por delante más el terror la inundo, y es que todo era su culpa. Una vez creyó estar segura, se dejó caer contra una de las paredes llamando la atención de dos chicas que pasaban frente suyo. No le restaron importancia ni ella tampoco a ellas, ahora no sabía con qué cara mirarle.

¡Ella se le había insinuado!

¡Y él le había seguido el juego, rompiendo las reglas!

…

Y la verdad es que no se arrepentía para nada.

… Estaba en serios problemas.

Se levantó y camino en dirección a su lugar; buscando rápidamente en su bolso los cigarros. Necesitaba de uno urgentemente, ya que estaba acalorada e incluso sentía la humedad entre sus piernas ante tanto roce que le había provocado el peliverde. Se había sentido exquisito, algo tan prohibido y deseado, la adrenalina había corrido por sus venas con el temor de terminar haciendo algo indebido con _él._

_El marimo._

Encontró su preciado y encontrando de paso el encendedor, aspiro aquel sabor amargo de un cigarrillo fuerte pero no le molesto, es más, profundizo la cantidad arrematando contra su garganta que comenzaba a picar y alejando el pitillo, aspiro hasta lo que más profundo que puso y expulso el humo ligeramente alineado mientras sus labios solo mantenían una pequeña apertura por el cual escapaba.

Suspiro al final y se miró frente al espejo notando su aspecto y el cómo se encontraba. Su piel estaba rojiza y sin evitar como estaba perlada en una fina capa de sudor que de seguro era producto de haber estado en un lugar cerrado. El corazón comenzó a bombearle haciéndola sonrojar recordando aquel beso fogoso y es que con solo pensarlo se estremecía.

-Esto… no puede ser –se apresuró y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Debía de irse; no quería ese trabajo, por Dios, prefería bailar en la tarima pero no quedarse a solas con un hombre que por solo esta vez resulto ser uno de sus compañeros.

¿Y si volvía a suceder pero con un desconocido? No, ni muerta. Una cosa era que disfrutaba bailar y ser regocijada a otra cosa que era sucumbir a algo que de seguro se lamentaría…

Como ahora.

Una vez con su ropa, agarro el bolso y lo paso sobre sus hombros apresuradamente. Miro como una de las compañeras a su lado llegaba de presentar un número vestida de constructora –Demasiado sexy–.

-Disculpa –La llamó y la mujer solo quedo mirándola.

-¿Sí?

-Podrías decirle a… a quien me busque que me sentí mal… creo que me dará fiebre…

-Oh, ¿Tú no eres la chica nueva para los bailes privados?

-Sí…

-Vale; y si te sientes así. Mejor no vengas mañana –Sin más volvió a mirarse en el espejo ignorándola. Santa mierda. Sin más camino a la puerta trasera donde prácticamente llegaba ella acompañada de algunas otras chicas o salían en dirección a un café.

El frío le golpeo el rostro y noto que seriamente estar a la una de la mañana por ahí, era algo peligroso.

Salió sin más, comenzó a caminar y abrazó su propio cuerpo mirando de lado a lado. Varios vagabundos estaban en el suelo y era de seguro que había borrachos por allí. Se lamentaba no estar con su amiga quien era la que siempre la acompañaba, pero ella compartía su mismo calendario. Día de por medio. Logro caminar por lo menos dos cuadras cuando vio por un momento como un vagabundo comenzaba acercársele; acelero el paso cuando casi pega un grito al sentir un brazo pasando sobre sus hombros.

-No grites, algunos duermen –Giró el rostro estupefacta mirando que se trataba del peliverde que la llevaba a rastras por el camino –Ese hombre quería conocerte, ¿Eh? –Parpadeo y miró hacia atrás notando que el tipo se había quedado allí parado observándoles, cada vez se veía más pequeño.

Se quedó en silencio y por un momento, se apegó al cuerpo enorme del moreno quien seguía abrazándole. No se quejaría, le estaba ayudando. Luego patearía sus bolas.

En silencio llegaron hasta el paradero pero continuaron caminando, el bus pasaría pero ella deseaba irse de allí AHORA. Era la tercera vez que temía esperar el transporte, y era la primera vez en que alguien –Masculino– le acompañaba en su aprensión. Levanto la mirada al peliverde que seguía en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde vives? –Relamió sus labios ante la pregunta de Zoro.

-Lejos…

-Claro que es lejos, idiota –Se alejó ante la ofensa pero él la apego a su pecho –Te llevare hasta tu casa y luego me iré –Se tensó, no sonaba mal, ¡Pero venga, que habían hecho algo y él conocía ahora su secreto! –No te haré nada, princesita –Sus mejillas se tiñeron y solo asintió -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –Intento nuevamente alejarse, pero él nuevamente la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Se río ante eso.

No era tan bastardo después de todo.

…

Casi una hora les había llevado caminar desde aquel lugar hasta su casa. Le dolían las plantas de los pies y eso que llevar su bolso no ayudaba –Aunque estuviera casi vació–. Miró la escalera por la cual había bajado y sin más se alejó del peliverde. Todo el camino se había mantenido junto a él; se había dado cuenta que el chico parecía un horno humano.

-Gracias –Su voz sonó ronca.

-Princesa.

-¿Qué? –Se sonrojo ante el apodo.

-¿Te conocen así allí, no?

-Es Miss Princess.

-Lo mismo –Río de lado a lo que ella solo agacho la mirada soltando una risita –No sabía… la verdad me sorprendió –Oh no, no quería confrontarlo ahora y mucho menos frente a su casa.

-Oye… será mejor que olvidemos eso –Se cruzó de brazos –No quiero que… nadie sepa –Le dejo en claro. Escucho la risa gruesa de Zoro quien la miraba divertido -¿De qué… te ríes? -Trago saliva al ver como el moreno se fue acercando con lentitud a su persona obligándola a retroceder por inercia hasta sentir como la pared la detenía.

-¿Crees que es fácil para un chico de pueblo como yo? –Los brazos del peliverde se estiraron y sus manos descansaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, alejándole todo tipo de huida. Trago saliva.

-Sí quieres dinero… puedo darte…

-No niña. No quiero dinero.

No quería preguntarlo, no quería.

Pero joder que la curiosidad la mataba.

-¿Qué… qué quieres? –Apretó los labios pues Zoro acercó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del suyo. Ambas respiraciones se sentían pesadas y las narices estaban a un solo toque.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa? –Movió la cabeza en forma negativa -¿Ni tus padres? –Su abuelo -Quiero, proponerte algo princesa –Estaba gustándole ese apodo aunque tan humillante fuese.

-¿Qué? –Humedeció sus labios y miro aquellos ojos.

-Te afecta lo que dice la gente de ti –Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaso crees que eso me importa? –Pregunto incrédula, más la mirada de Zoro continuaba inmutable.

-Sí.

-Estás loco –Murmuro.

-Incluso mis palabras te hirieron; huyes de los comentarios de los demás y haces la que no te importa –Fue como una bofetada a su orgullo –Hoy unas chicas te trataron de perra.

Miró a otro lado; lo sabía, todas eran iguales y bueno… ella no era una santa paloma. Si la trataban así era porque coqueteaba con todos e intentaba ser amable con ellas, pero se burlaban o hablaban cosas. Vivi no lo hacía…

-Aquello me molesto –Viró su rostro y lo miro incrédula.

-¿Te molesto?

-Princesa, no eres como las chicas que creía… O bueno solo por un lado.

-Lo dices por lo del lugar.

-No; eres fuerte, orgullosa y es algo que en pocas chicas he visto. No pareces tanto como la víctima –Arrugo la frente y rodo los ojos –Dejando aparte el tema de tú sucio secreto.

-Habla de una vez marimo –La estaba molestando.

-Puede que te ayude a que las personas te respetan o teman -¿Temer? No, ¿Respeten? Mejor.

-¿Cómo podrías tú hacer eso?

-Tengo mis métodos –Le regalo una sonrisa típica que le robo el aire de los pulmones –A cambio –Lo vio relamer sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber más de ti. Has llamado mi atención porcelana –Se estremeció al ver como él se acercaba peligrosamente hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos –Y sé que yo a ti –trago saliva audiblemente, _sisisisisisisi _le había atraído jo -¿Qué dices?

Reacciono por un momento, ¿Y sí ocurría algo más?

-¿Y si digo que no? –Murmuro con la voz entrecortada; esos labios la estaban llamando.

-Contare tu pequeño secretito –Ahogo un grito al sentir como nuevamente esos labios la besaban con salvajismo y mordían sus labios, y sí, le gustaba, quería eso. Menos lo del chantaje.

¿Debía de recordar que le atraían los chicos malos?

Aquel beso fue corto pero aun así de gusto, que incluso ella quería más. Respiro agitadamente y el moreno solo la miraba con esos ojos dilatados, asintió y sin decir más comenzó a subir las escaleras con el bolso.

Cuando toco el techo miró hacia abajo, pero Zoro ya no estaba.

Suspiro con fuerza y deseo que su abuelo por nada del mundo se hubiera despertado. Llegó hasta su habitación y abriendo la ventana, lanzó su bolso y se adentró con sumo cuidado. Cerró la abertura y de mala gana se lanzó a las cobijas.

El sueño no demoro en llegar y en lo último que pensó fue en el color verde.

**DÍA.**

**ÉL.**

Los golpes contra la puerta de la habitación resonaron y cayó de la cama dando contra el suelo. Gruño y de un salto camino hasta la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-¡Zoro!... ¿Por qué no te has vestido? –Parpadeo y sobándose los ojos noto que no era otro más que Luffy.

-Buenos días –Dijo con cinismo dejándolo pasar y sentándose sobre la colcha.

-¿No iras a clase?

-¿Qué horas son?

-Faltan veinte para entrar.

-Veinte –Dijo soñoliento -¡Veinte! –Saltó y rebusco el uniforme con rapidez encontrándolo en un gancho donde lo había dejado. Comenzó a ponérselo con la mirada aturdida del menor.

-¿No te vas a bañar? –Le pregunto.

-Ya lo hice –Y no lo iba a explicar. No diría que una vez llego para dormir tuvo que ir a la ducha para anular una erección que estaba muriendo dentro de sus pantalones y para el colmo termino por masturbarse con la imagen de cierta rubia quien estaba vestida de marinera y se iba desnudando poco a poco.

No señor, no hablaría.

Y más porque esa rubia era amiga del moreno.

Una vez puesta su ropa, agarro la mochila y salieron escaleras abajo por la casa. Se despidieron de la casera y dieron por manejar nuevamente la camioneta solo que esta vez Luffy le guiaría para que llegasen temprano.

No tardaron en llegar al aparcadero donde aún veían estudiantes ir y venir en distintas direcciones.

-¡Hemos llegado! –Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención de la gente quienes les había quedado mirando, avergonzando al peliverde que le había quedado mirando.

-No creo que sea necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos –Dijo comenzando a caminar y con un monito que comenzaba a reír.

-Ussop ha dicho que hoy traerá alguno de sus comics.

-¿Comics?

-Sí, cuando buscabas a Sanjiko… ¡Oh! Tienes que volver a disculparte.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo de ayer –Negó y prefirió ignorar a Luffy quien reclamaba atención. Llegaron hasta el aula y sintió una punzada al observar a la rubia hablando animadamente con la de cabellera azul.

Lucía como la niña buena que pretendía, no como la que había conocido en la noche. Noche, joder que las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza y una revolución explotaba o mejor dicho algo llamado hormonas juveniles comenzaban a carcomerle la cabeza.

Rubia.

Tez blanca.

Abdomen plano.

Trasero firme.

Piernas torneadas.

Joder que se estaba poniendo duro.

Llegaron hasta sus asientos por lo cual decidió ignorar a la chica por el momento, prefería hablar con ella a solas. Quería ayudarla, él conocía aquellas historias de gente que sin dinero para dar hacían lo posible para ganar.

Pero viviendo en un lugar tan digno las dudas lo crispaban, y no sabía que teoría utilizar para el caso de ella. Su casa era grande y esplendida, estudiaba en una buena escuela, era una chica guapa y lucía como esas francesitas de la televisión que aparecían en cualquier novela.

¿Entonces porque?

¿Por qué ir a un lugar como ese en las noches? ¿Más dinero? ¿Algún fetiche? No lo sabía, pero cuando la vio bailar se veía alegre; claro hasta que lo notó y de ahí pues… abajo.

Además, la chica era ruda, no se dejaba de nadie y por lo visto era de esas que mantenían a flote sus ideales. Era una chica claro, siempre tendría esas dotes. Pero algo le llamaba la atención; era tan efusiva como Kuina y solo faltaba que llegara a decirle que solo por ser mujer no llegaría a ser fuerte al crecer.

Pero por ahora no lo decía, se veía decidida.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Roronoa Zoro? –Un codazo lo hizo volver a la realidad y ahí fue cuando noto a otro maestro que quien sabe era llamaba la lista. Levanto el brazo y aquel hombre pelirrojo le sonrió -¿Eres él chico nuevo?

¿Tenía que responder?

-Soy Akagami Shanks, un placer –Y sin decir más, continúo llamando a la lista.

Una risilla le hizo ver a Luffy quien negaba y lo miraba divertido.

-¿En qué planeta andabas? –Prefirió no contestarle y solo devolverle el codazo.

Estaba decidido, conocería más de la chica y haría que nadie más hablar a sus espaldas, porque ciertamente había una necedad de hacerlo la cual no entendía. Además el que la gente terminara por respetarlo sería demasiado fácil, por algo había sido uno de los hombres más temidos en su pueblo y solo por haber peleado con un hombre de treinta años que había empujado a Kuina. De allí porque ella era como su hermana, y no permitía que se metieran con su familia.

**ELLA.**

Shanks era un total amor, era demasiado fácil, además de práctico y divertido. La clase entera estuvieron respondiendo una encuesta y después un taller que pertenecía a uno de los libros. Simplemente, estudiar lenguaje era más apetecible con el pelirrojo.

Salió de clases con Vivi y para sorpresa de algunos y su propia amiga. La agarro del brazo y se dispusieron a ir directamente a la cafetería. Nefertari estaba atónita ante el comportamiento de la rubia más no comentó nada, es más, le agradaba que la chica estuviese más cercana a ella. Tal vez la conversación que habían tenido les había servido para reforzar lazos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó a lo que la rubia solo levanto los hombros.

-Tengo hambre de pastelitos de frambuesa –Declaro la rubia un tanto avergonzada. La de cabellera azul solo soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Creo que también quiero –La verdad, pocas veces veía a Sanjiko comer algo, por eso era tan flaca de la cintura para arriba.

Las dos fueron bajando las escaleras topándose de frente a otro grupo de chicas que se le habían quedado mirando.

-Hola Zorra –Comentó una burlonamente golpeando el hombro de Sanjiko dejándola fría. Era verdad, le molestaba más no quería meterse en problemas, en la escuela. Porque le valía si era en otro lugar donde pudiese ser como es.

-¡Bruja! –Grito Vivi haciendo que las otras se detuvieran en seco y las miraran.

-Vámonos Vivi –Menos quería que la otra se metiera en líos. Ellas eran más. Arrastro a su amiga por los pasillo hasta llegar a su destino donde se sentaron en unas bancas frente a frente –No vuelvas hacer eso.

-Pero te llamo zorra.

-No me importa –Aseguró levantando los hombros.

-Pero a mí sí, eres mi amiga. No una cualquiera –Trago saliva y negó.

-Solo, solo tienen envidia –Miró a todos los lados buscando ciertas cabelleras que pudiera reconocer.

-Aun así, ellas son…

-Perras –Completo y ambas soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Aun quieres pastelitos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Deja voy por ellos –Su amiga se levantó dejándola sola. Tomo aire y suspiro, por un momento estaba viéndose a sí misma pateándole el trasero a esas mujeres por idiotas, imbéciles, estúpidas y mucho más.

Pero las palabras de Zoro siempre rondaban por su cabeza, ¿Él iba enserio?

La había ignorado por completo en la clase

O simplemente fue algo de una noche; era lo más probable…

-¡Sanjiko! –Giró el rostro encontrándose con Ussop y Luffy que caminaban a su dirección.

-Hola chicos –Saludo con dulzura, aunque los molestara ellos eran como sus hermanitos. Solo un año menor ella, pero aun así los quería.

-Hoy he traído a Batman –Comentó Ussop sentándose donde había estado Vivi y a la misma vez Luffy le acompaño a su lado.

-¿Tienes algo de Iron Man? –Pregunto el azabache al narigón que solamente levanto el dedo y rebusco en su mochila.

-¿Comics? –Pregunto la rubia divertida.

-Sí, Ussop dijo que ayer compro una gran variedad ¡Es genial! –Acomodo su sombrero de paja y recibió dicha _cosa _en sus manos y sin más comenzó a leer. Sí, a leer. Luffy odiaba la lectura pero si se trataba de algo con dibujos, unos BOOM, PAW y ZAS lucía más que feliz.

-¿Y Kaya?

-Tuvo que ir a la enfermería… estaba sangrando por la nariz –Hizo una mueca el de rizos negros.

-Pero ha tomado sus medicamentos, ¿No? –Pregunto ella nuevamente, no es que fuesen las mejores amigas pero para nadie era un secreto que la rubia tuviese las defensas demasiado bajas.

-Sí, me asesoro de eso –Río el narigón –Incluso a veces me dice que ella no olvida tomarlas, pero prefiero estar allí –Sonrió amargamente y se dispuso a leer una historieta del Capitán América.

Suspiro y negó, la verdad aunque muchos dijeran que solo por tener "dinero" se vivía bien. Era una total falsedad, en ese mundo existían más problemas que alegrías y solo lo que podían ofrecer era para un momento de felicidad, para olvidar los verdaderos dolores. Parpadeo al notar algo fuera de lo común –Qué hasta ahora notaba–.

Zoro no estaba con ellos.

**ÉL.**

-Así que te puedo prestar esto pero recuerda que debes pagármelo –Dijo el pelirrojo ofreciendo una sonrisa demasiado fingida para su gusto.

-Sí, sí –Aseguró.

-Bien, ¿Y para que necesitas esa cantidad? No es mucho, sí quieres puedo prestarte más –Parpadeo.

-Es algo personal…

-¿Necesitas pagar el alquiler? –Pregunto el de cabello negro mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro.

-¿Cómo diablos? –Abrió la boca pasmado.

-Rob es un chico muy listo Zoro. Él siempre termina descubriendo cosas muy interesantes de cada estudiante y como pertenece al comité académico es muy importante contar con esa información –El pelirrojo guiño un ojo a su compañero –Y yo como tesorero debo de estar al tanto de eso; no quiero digo queremos contar con bajas a nivel económico, digo académico.

-¿Crees que no he notado que tienes cierta fijación por el dinero?

-Como he dicho. Si necesitas solo dime, no soy tan malo para no saber que tu nivel económico es bajo –Maldijo a Namizou por un minuto; ambos mayores sin más dieron la vuelta para alejarse y volver a lo suyo.

El moren se detuvo y se giró para sonreírle con ánimos.

-Mihawk debe de confiar mucho en ti, Zoro –Cerró el libro y camino tras el pelirrojo que no dejaba de garabatear algo en una agenda.

Suspiro y guardo el dinero en su billetera. Pagaría lo de ese mes por adelantado y con el trabajo en el taller lograría pagarle al chico, agregando que debía de buscar un gimnasio barato. En esa escuela podía existir de todo, pero no un jodido gimnasio donde pudiera entrenar.

Camino por el pasillo, la verdad no sabía ni a donde ir. Por lo menos le quedarían algunos minutos del receso y después volvería a clase a conocer algún nuevo maestro. Deambulo por el lugar subiendo y bajando escaleras hasta llegar al punto de mandar todo a la mierda; no sabía dónde estaba parado.

-Les aseguro que cuando la vea, le parto la cara –Una voz femenina se escuchó tras su espalda y fue cuando noto a un grupo de chicas acercándose a su dirección. Las reconoció de inmediato, eran las que habían llamado perra a la princesita.

-Porche, no te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargaremos de Nefertari –Venían con otras cuatro chicas que dudaba saber quiénes eran. Se recostó contra una de las paredes y prefirió quedarse callado mientras pasaban; ese apellido le sonaba, le sonaba más no era bueno recordando cosas.

Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que estos mismos se detuvieron en seco. Dudo un momento y abrió solo un ojo notando como la chica de cabellos azulados o verdosos –Ahora que la veía de cerca– y nariz alargada le miraba de manera coqueta.

Las otras habían desaparecido.

-¿Tú eres el chico nuevo del que todos hablan? -¿Acaso todos lo conocían como el nuevo? Asintió y levanto los hombros –Mi nombre es Porche; y sé que te llamas Zoro –La miro nuevamente notando como la muchachita se le había acercado demasiado.

-¿Y?

-Vaya que rudo. Es verdad lo que dicen –Dijo en un ronroneo mientras pasaba un dedo sobre su brazo con total lentitud.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Pues, muchas cosas pero… -Se lamio los labios –Una de ellas asegura que eres un tío con los cojones bien puestos.

-¿Así? –Le siguió el juego. La muchacha se colocó sobre su pecho desvergonzadamente.

-Eres diferente a los demás; y muy sexy.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez? –Se quedó en silencio –Vamos no seas tímido, que no muerdo, oh, a menos que quieras.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto indignada separándose de un salto.

-No eres mi tipo.

-¿Ah? A ver querido…

-Escúchame primero niñata –Ella se quedó súbita en su lugar ante el tono de voz de él –Sí no me interesas, no me interesas. Ahora déjame –Comenzó alejarse a paso lento cuando sintió como lo giraban y una bofetada caía sobre su mejilla, e nuevo.

-¡No sabes con quien te metes! –Y sin más le dio la espalda.

Comenzó a carcajear, segundo día y volvían a darles hostias. Vaya a saber que le esperaba el día de mañana. Camino nuevamente mientras acariciaba el moflete y logro dar con su salón unos minutos antes que la campana sonara. Tomo asiento y se dedicó a vaguear en sus pensamientos mientras el salón se iba llenando poco a poco.

-Te estuvimos esperando –Miro a su lado notando a Luffy quien comía un sándwich.

-Preferí quedarme aquí.

-¿No te perdiste? –No respondió y solo se limitó a mirarlo mal. Suspiro y miro como frente suyo la rubia llegaba y tomaba asiento con la de cabellera azul; sus miradas se encontraron por un lapso de tiempo y solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina a lo que ella se sonrojo y le dio la espalda para centrarse en la otra chica.

Río y prefirió escuchar a Luffy quien le contaba la gran historia de Batman contra el Guasón.

Estaba seguro de que al final del día se llevaría a rastras a la oji azul para hablar.

Lo siento sí hay errores y gracias por seguir leyendo :D


End file.
